Wolf Queen
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: I, Belladonna Lockwood, am a werewolf. I knew that the trait existed in the family so I had tried to hard to not trigger it, but it was useless. I triggered it when I was 21, a night of partying had ended badly. My twin brother, Mason Lockwood, had triggered his as well. We always stuck together so I had ended up in Florida with him, until Richard had passed.
1. Saving Family

Of all the choices she could have possibly made, she knew she would always end up right back here. It was obviously her destiny to be right in this spot. She would always stand right between her nephew and this madman. She hadn't been informed of who he was but she knew he meant to kill Tyler. He was going to use her nephew, Tyler Lockwood, as his werewolf sacrifice. She was standing in the Lockwood cellar where the man had put Caroline and Tyler. She hadn't expected to actually find the guy in there watching over them.

Belladonna fought the change as she faced him, "I won't let you use him. He doesn't deserve this."

The man laughed at her, "You think you can stop me?"

She felt some of her bones start to crack and she growled, "Yes I can. I won't let you use him. Use me instead."

The man's smile spread more, "Sacrificing yourself for him? That's a big thing to do. Who is he to you?"

She knew he was playing with her, "He is my nephew."

She felt more bones crack and she cried out in pain, her eyes turning gold, "Use me instead."

He seemed to think it over and then he said, "Go. Take them both with you and get out."

She looked at the vampire girl, Caroline Forbes, "Get Tyler out of here."

The girl looked confused at first but then sped off with him. Belladonna couldn't hold back her change anymore and her body started to twist and crunch as her bones reshaped themselves. She fell to the ground in pain as he body underwent the change. The man approached her and touched her face, "I have a feeling we will be getting to know each other better with time."

She showed him her elongated teeth as she growled at him. She didn't like what it seemed like he was implying. She would never get to know this man; he had just tried to kill her nephew. He didn't leave as her body continued to change and she stood in front of him as a light brown wolf. Her wolf side couldn't seem to make sense of the man in front of her. She wanted to attack him but then something else told her not to. She turned and sped off into the woods.

She woke up to blood all over her face and in her mouth, but she saw the dead animals around her. She sighed in relief, she had only killed animals. She stood up and ran back to the Lockwood mansion; she needed a whole hell of a lot of answers. When she got into the house, she threw some clothes on and grabbed her cell, dialing Tyler's number. She hadn't seen him in the house so he had to still be with the vampire girl. He answered quick, "I'm sorry Aunt Bella, I'll be home in a moment."

She stopped him, "Tyler, that's not my concern right now. Right now, I need to know who that guy was."

She heard light chatter on the other end of the phone and then he said, "Come over to Caroline's. She said she will explain everything."

She said, "Ok."

She grabbed her keys to her motorcycle and she sped to the Forbes house. She parked outside and saw Tyler waiting on the porch for her, "Come on, Aunt Bella."

She walked inside and saw Caroline sitting on the couch but then her nose caught the scent of the other two. Her eyes met the two Salvatore's. Now she had nothing against the younger one, but the older one was the one who murdered her brother. She heard him mumble, "I don't know why we are even allowing the werewolves in on this."

She launched herself at him but Tyler grabbed her, "Aunt Bella stop."

She screamed, "NO! He killed Mason! I'll annihilate him for it. Totally destroy him. Now let me go!"

Tyler yelled back with equal ferocity, "No! We have to figure out this Klaus thing. And we need your help for that."

She eyed her nephew with anger, "How do you need my help?"

The younger Salvatore spoke up, "Klaus won't just forget about his ritual, even if he did just let these two go. He will have others; I have no doubt about it."

She growled, "Great now I have to deal with a psycho. Who is he and what does he want."

The younger one continued, "His name is Klaus. He is a hybrid. He wants to use Elena because she is the doppelganger to break his curse. He has a spell on him keeping him from being both vampire and werewolf. It locked his werewolf side up."

She thought to herself for a moment, that's why her wolf hadn't attacked him. He was part wolf too and they had a bond with all wolves. She groaned, "I'll help you, what do you need me to do?"

He held out his hand, "First things first, I'm Stefan Salvatore. This is my brother Damon. You already know who Caroline is obviously."

She glared at them and didn't take his hand, "Belladonna Lockwood. Twin sister of Mason Lockwood."

There was an eerie calm that set over the room after she spoke. She said, "I can hold back my change for a bit and attack him if that's what you want."

Stefan nodded, "Yes. We have someone on our side, but we don't exactly trust him, so you would be a great help. Rip into him."

Belladonna asked, "Who is it that you have on your side?"

Damon spoke now, with distaste, "Another Original named Elijah. He is Klaus' brother. He told us that he wants to kill his brother."

Belladonna sighed, "I'll try my best. When is the ritual?"

Stefan said, "He will do it tonight."

Belladonna sat down on the couch as she contemplated everything, was she really ready to face this madman? He could kill her easily and he had wanted to sacrifice her nephew. She had to do it though; she had to protect Tyler at all costs.


	2. The Fated Ritual

Belladonna stood in the woods, watching the ritual start and she wondered how she would even hope to stop this whole thing. She watched as Jenna Sommers, Elena's aunt sat in one circle as the vampire sacrifice. Elena was the doppelganger sacrifice. And Jules, her best friend, was the werewolf sacrifice. Her heart was breaking at watching this scene; she didn't want any of them to die. Jenna had been her friend in high school, Jules had been her friend after Mason and her had left, and Elena was just a kid.

She heard Elena pleading with the witch, "Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed."

The witch scowled at Elena, "My duty is to Klaus! The new order."

Belladonna watched the madman himself walk onto the scene with a grin, "Glad to know I still have a dance partner."

He turned to his sacrifices and he smirked, "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?"

Belladonna could hear Jules writhing in pain and she knew the witch had done something to her. She could feel her own change starting to come and she knew it was hurting Jules to not change. Klaus pulled out the mysterious moonstone that the Lockwood's had owned since the 1860's and he glanced at it, "I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it."

He handed it to the witch and she glanced up at the moon and asked, "The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?"

He nodded, "I remember."

Klaus walked towards the rings of fire that contained the three women. Jules cried out, "Everything I did. I was just trying to help Tyler."

Elena asked, "Are you Jules?"

Belladonna felt the pain of the change getting worse as the tears fell down her face before making a decision. Jules cried out, "I didn't want him to be alone!"

Klaus eyed Jules as she spoke and Belladonna took that moment to run out of the woods and slam full body into Klaus, "Don't touch her."

Belladonna knew her eyes were glowing yellow by the way everyone kept staring. Klaus looked at Belladonna with amusement, "You again? Who are you trying to save now?"

Belladonna showed her teeth that were starting to change, "All of them."

He smirked, "Now why is that?"

Belladonna just dove at him again, but he slammed her to the ground, "Tell me why and maybe I'll let them go."

She groaned, "Jules is my werewolf friend. Jenna was my friend in high school, and Elena is just a kid."

He laughed, "Your loyalty is admirable. ….but it is useless." He grabbed a stick and stabbed it all the way through her stomach. Belladonna cried out in pain and Jules yelled, "Bella! Get out of here! Tyler still needs you."

Belladonna fell back against the ground as she tried to pull the stick out, but couldn't. She saw the fire go out around Jules and she knew what was coming, "Jules!"

Jules glanced at her one last time before she tried to speed away, but Klaus caught her and shoved his hand into her chest. He yanked out her heart quickly and walked over to the witch to drop the blood in the bowl. Belladonna screamed, "You bastard! I will kill you for this!"

He just laughed, "It looks like you are pinned to the ground right now. You can't help anyone."

Flames started to shoot out of the bowl and Klaus asked, "Does that mean it's working?"

The witch nodded, "It's working."

Jenna started to cry and she looked at Elena, "The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you what my first thought was? Isn't there someone else who can do this?"

Elena said, "Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that."

Jenna said, "It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you."

Elena said, "But you didn't. You put your entire life on hold to help us."

Jenna sobbed, "Look around Elena. I failed you."

Elena shook her head, "No, you didn't. I failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen; being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm going to get through this. I'll be ok. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance…run."

Jenna nodded and then looked over at Belladonna, "Bella, thank you for trying to help."

Belladonna squeaked out, "I will stop this. I just can't get this damn branch out."

Elena said, "Thank you for trying Bella."

Belladonna said, "I won't let this happen."

Jenna said, "Stop fighting Bella. He hurt you already. He could kill you."

Belladonna laughed, "It would take a lot more than that to kill a werewolf."

Jenna asked, "Werewolf?"

Elena said, "Yes, the Lockwood's are werewolves."

Klaus came towards them, "Enough chatter. Hello Jenna."

Elena begged for her life, "Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't."

Elena walked closer to the edge and the fire reared up and Klaus snickered, "Careful."

Jenna said, "Elena, don't. Both of you just stop trying."

Elena screeched, "No Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family." Her eyes met Klaus', "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please."

Klaus chuckled, "Well well." He glanced up on the top of the cliff and there stood Stefan. He said, "I don't recall you being on the guest list."

Stefan yelled, "I'm here to talk."

Klaus smirked, "Very well then."

He sped to the cliff and was standing with Stefan talking. Belladonna started to black out from her body going into shock of not being able to pull the stick out. She came to hearing Klaus say, "Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny all this talk about preserving family and here's Stefan, granting your wish."

Elena said, "Stefan…"

Stefan's voice was sad, "It's okay. Bella?"

Belladonna groaned out, "I'm still alive if you're wondering."

Klaus said, "Well, who is it going to be, Elena?"

Elena shook her head, "No, I won't choose."

Klaus grinned, "Oh don't worry. There is actually no choice."

He used his vampire speed to stake Stefan in the back and Stefan fell to the ground in pain. Elena screamed for him, "No! Stefan! No!"

Klaus pulled the stake, breaking it off in Stefan's back. He grinned, "I have other plans for you boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now…"

Klaus snapped Stefan's neck like it was nothing and Elena was in shock. Klaus said, "Whenever you're ready, Greta."

Elena sobbed, "No."

Klaus laughed as the fire around Jenna went out, "Your turn."

Elena screamed, "No, Jenna, no!"

Jenna glanced back at Elena, "It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do."

Belladonna saw Jenna speed toward the witch, Greta, and savagely bit into her neck. Belladonna fights with the stick in her abdomen and starts to pull it out so she can help Jenna but then she heard Jenna groan in pain and she glanced back towards the altar. She saw Klaus standing over Jenna, looking down with a sickening grin. Belladonna screamed, "Jenna!" as she fought with the piece of wood more and pulled it out of the ground finally.

Elena yelled, "Turn it off, Jenna. Just turn it off. You won't be scared anymore."

Belladonna had just stepped back to her feet as she saw Klaus push the stake into Jenna's chest. Elena screamed, "Jenna!"

Elena kept sobbing as she looked at Belladonna who yanked the stick all the way out of her stomach and the change overcame her instantly. She shifted in seconds and launched herself at Klaus. She bit him right in the side of his arm and he growled at her as he threw her into a tree, "You are a pesky wolf aren't you? Loyalties to people that don't care about you. These vampires don't care about you. I know about what they did to you brother."

Even in her wolf form, she could understand his words and they just infuriated her further as she jumped at him again. She caught his by the side of the neck this time and he grabbed her by the throat. She half expected him to kill her but instead he threw her to the ground and grabbed a knife, shoving it into her back as she howled in pain. He had incapacitated her again and she hated it.

She had to watch helplessly as the ritual went on. Klaus approached Elena and said, "Its time."

He was being funny by holding his hand out to her but Elena walked around it and stood on the altar. Belladonna could hear Stefan struggling to get back up but he couldn't because he couldn't reach the piece of the stake in him. Klaus whispered to Elena, "Thank you, Elena."

Elena growled, "Go to hell."

They all watched in helplessness as Klaus drained Elena dry and fell to the ground. Klaus' mouth was covered in blood and he said, "I can feel it. It's happening."

Belladonna felt everything go black again as she lay there. When she came to she saw a man standing over Klaus with his hand in his chest. This must be the Original they spoke of that was helping them. She heard the man say, "In the name of our family, Niklaus…"

She heard Klaus groan in pain, "I didn't bury them at sea."

The man asked, "What?"

Klaus said, "Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."

Stefan screamed, "Elijah! Don't listen to him."

Klaus begged, "Elijah, I can take you to them. I give you my word…brother."

Elijah was struggling with what Klaus had said and Bonnie said, "Do it and I'll take you both out."

Elijah said, "You'll die."

Bonnie said, "I don't care."

Belladonna laughed in her head, Bennett witches were so strong willed. Elijah said, "I'm sorry," before he sped off with Klaus.

Stefan and Bonnie screamed in frustration and then they looked over at Belladonna, "What about her?"

Stefan shook his head, "You can't pull that out while vampires are around. Werewolves naturally attack vampires."

Bonnie said, "Then go ahead and I will help her."

Stefan said, "I can't let you do that. She could just as easily kill you."

Bonnie said, "I'm a witch Stefan. I'll be fine. Now go. I'll make sure she is alright."

Stefan sped off and Bonnie approached Belladonna and yanked out the knife. Belladonna's wolf form stood up and stared at Bonnie a moment before taking off into the woods.


	3. Loyalty Attracts Bad People

Belladonna woke up in the woods outside of town and she glanced around before she heard a voice. She tried to cover herself since she was completely naked. A blanket was thrown to her and she wrapped it around herself as she glanced up at her intruder, "You're that guy that helped Klaus get away. What do you want?"

He smiled, "My name is Elijah. My brother insisted that I came find you before he became a wolf. He wanted me to speak with you about joining him."

Belladonna scoffed, "Go to hell. I won't ever join that bastard." Belladonna went to walk away and he didn't stop her so she took off running to the Lockwood mansion. She flew up to her room quickly as she tried to figure out why the hell Klaus wanted her to join him. What the hell did that even mean?

She walked towards the shower to get clean since she had been in wolf form for a while and she had blood all over her face. The shower was refreshing and calming and when she finally stepped out, she heard a knock on her door. She quickly threw on some clothes before she opened the door, Tyler was standing there. He immediately leaned forward to hug her, "I was so worried about you when you didn't come home."

Bella held him against her, "I'm alright Tyler. No need to worry, your Aunt Bella is a tough one."

He sighed as he pulled away, "Well I'll let you get some rest. I know you're probably tired."

Bella nodded and Tyler walked away to go to his own room. Bella shut the door and collapsed onto her bed and was asleep quickly. The previous days must have really taken a toll on her because she slept a lot longer than normal. It was five a.m. the next day when she woke. She groaned as she sat up and saw the clock. She climbed out of her bed and went immediately for the kitchen, she was starving. She was cooking some eggs and bacon when she heard a knock on the front door. Who the hell would be knocking this early?

She pulled her food off of the burner and walked to the door, swinging it open with anger, "What the hell do you think…."

She stopped when she saw it was Klaus and Elijah, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Klaus grinned, "Well since you so rudely denied my brother, I was hoping if I made the request you would be more inclined to listen to it."

She glared at him and her temper came out, "We are all alive in here, so you can't come in. We are wolves, so you can't compel us. And as for your request, you can kiss my ass." She then slammed the door in his face as she went back to the kitchen to eat her food. She could sense his presence leaving and she grinned to herself. Bella plopped herself down on the couch with her food and lost herself in the television.

* * *

Stefan was standing in Alaric's apartment which Klaus had made his little headquarters. Klaus and Elijah had finally showed up and Katherine was still locked inside. She grinned, "Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit."

Klaus glanced at Stefan, "You just keep popping up, don't you?"

Stefan said, "I need you help….for my brother."

Klaus smirked with dark intent, "Well whatever it is, it's going to have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention."

Elijah gave a solemn look to Stefan as he said, "You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

Klaus grinned, "And so I shall," and then he shoved a dagger into his chest. Elijah fell lifeless to the floor as the dagger did its job. Klaus then slammed Stefan against the wall, "Now what am I going to do with you?"

Klaus shoved a stake into Stefan's chest, "Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead."

Katherine pleaded for him, "He's just trying to help his brother."

Stefan muttered out, "The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want."

Klaus yanked the stake out and let Stefan fall, "Trouble is I don't know if you would be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless."

Klaus grinned as he taunted Stefan, "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village…a true ripper. Sound familiar?"

Stefan said, "I haven't been that way in a very long time."

Klaus smirked, "Well that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town."

Stefan finally stood up and Klaus said, "Katerina, come here."

She walked over to him and he grabbed her arm, sinking his teeth into it. She immediately started to freak out over the werewolf bite she now had. He simply bit into his wrist and put it to her mouth, healing her wound. He grinned, "You want your cure? There it is."

Stefan gawked, "Your blood is the cure."

Klaus laughed, "Got to love Mother Nature." He touched Stefan's shoulder, "Now let's talk, you and I."

Klaus put some of his blood into a vial, "There it is. You want to save your brother? How about a decade long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town."

Stefan shook his head, "I'm not like that anymore."

Klaus laughed, "Well that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman."

Klaus started to pour the vial down the sink and Stefan said, "Wait."

Klaus grinned as he realized he had won, "Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink. But first, I want you to go get the wolf and bring her here."

Stefan was confused, "What are you talking about?"

Klaus scowled, "Don't play dumb, Stefan. Go get the female wolf and bring her back with you. Then have a drink with me and I'll give your brother the cure. Better hurry though. Tick tock Stefan."

Stefan sped out of the room and towards the Lockwood mansion, banging on the door like a crazy person. Bella swung it open, "What the hell are you doing, Stefan?"

He said, "You have to come with me."

Bella raised any eyebrow, "Where?"

Stefan said, "Klaus wants you. You have to come."

Bella scowled, "Fuck you Stefan. I'm not going anywhere with that bastard."

She went to close the door but Stefan stopped her, "Damon is dying."

Bella opened the door back all the way, "You know I hate Damon Salvatore, so why would I care if he is dying or not?"

Stefan was almost in tears, "because you care that he is my brother. You don't want me to feel that loss like you did."

Bella glared, he was right, but she wished he wasn't. She asked, "What does that have to do with me?"

Stefan spoke quickly, "Damon got bit by Tyler when he helped them out of the woods that night. Klaus has the cure to a werewolf bite. He won't give it to me until I bring you back and I go full ripper for him."

Bella was silent for a moment and then she sighed as she walked over to the desk in the hall. She said, "Tell him I'm coming. You get back there and try to convince him to let Damon have the cure before he dies while Klaus plays with you. Where am I going?"

Stefan nodded, "Alaric's loft. And thank you Bella."

Bella looked at him sadly as she grabbed her cell and bike keys. She sped towards Alaric's building and as she stepped off her bike, she saw a blur go by which she assumed to be Katherine by the smell. She had hated Katherine because she had just toyed with Mason. Bella pulled out her cell and texted Tyler: **I love you kid. If I don't come back, I'm sorry. Remember how much me and your Uncle Mason cared for you. And don't look for me Tyler.**

She put her cell back in her pocket and she walked into the building. She walked to the door and was about to knock but Klaus opened the door before she could. He grinned widely, "I knew you would come to your senses love."

Bella scowled, "Bite me."

He quickly pinned her against the wall as he ran his nose up her neck, as if he was smelling her, "Was that an invitation love?"

Bella shoved him away fast, "Stay away from me. What the hell do you even want?"

He grinned, "I want you. That loyalty you have could be invaluable. I want your loyalty to be to me now."

Bella scoffed, "That will never happen."

He just smirked, "We shall see love. Now what is your name?"

Bella took a deep breath and then said, "Belladonna Lockwood."

He chuckled, "Named after a poison. You are an intriguing creature aren't you?"

Bella shrunk away from him, she didn't know what he wanted, but she didn't like the look in his eyes when he spoke of her.


	4. Mission to Create Hybrids

Belladonna had been stuck with Klaus all summer. She was used to it by now, but she still hated it. She had been allowed to keep her phone, so long as she didn't make any phone calls to people in Mystic Falls. He wanted her to be completely dependent on him, which she was because he was all she had now. Well him and Stefan, but she had to avoid Stefan sometimes because her werewolf side wanted to eat him.

At the times of the full moon, Belladonna was relegated to an eighteen wheeler trailer where she would change. Klaus wanted to keep Belladonna from killing people and bringing even more attention to them then there already was.

Klaus had even become stranger if at all possible to Belladonna. It was like he had a thing for her, but she didn't quite understand that at all. He was kind and considerate and he never tried to turn her into a hybrid. She really didn't understand why he wasn't turning her into a hybrid. They were in Tennessee now, looking for some wolf to find his pack. They were going to be his test subjects for making hybrids.

They stood outside a large house and Klaus asked, "Is that the house?"

Belladonna nodded to him as Stefan and him went towards the door. Belladonna never helped them with their murder of people, and luckily Klaus never forced her. She just helped them by telling them which houses were right by smelling them. She could hear the girl calling out for her pet dog and then she heard a gasp, which meant Klaus must be in front of her now. She could hear him bullshitting his way into coming into the house and getting Stefan inside as well. After a few minutes, she watched Stefan go inside and she could hear their screams and she knew he was being his Ripper self. Klaus came back to Belladonna's side and threw an arm around her shoulders, "It's just a few love, no need to be so upset."

Belladonna turned her eyes on him as they glowed yellow with anger, "They didn't deserve to die."

Klaus just smirked, "You still have a lot to learn Bella."

Belladonna glared at him and hissed out, "I told you to never call me that!"

He laughed, "Oh that's right. I'm not close enough to call you Bella. Guess I'll have to settle for Bell."

She just walked away from him and got back inside the SUV, ignoring him completely. Stefan came out shortly after, covered in blood and grinning from ear to ear. Belladonna scowled, he was proud of himself, and it absolutely sickened her. She knew it wasn't exactly him so she couldn't be furious like she wanted to be, but she was still pretty upset. She just sat silently in the back as they drove to this bar the women had said this Ray guy was at.

As they got to the bar, Klaus looked at Belladonna, "You will do this one for me. No man can resist a pretty face. Go in and figure out if he is in there."

Belladonna sighed as she stepped into the bar and all eyes turned in her direction as she walked to the bar and sat down. Belladonna said, "Scotch please."

The bartender set down a glass for her and Belladonna grabbed it and threw it back. She heard the bartender speak to the guy who walked up. He had called him Ray, now was time for her performance. She turned and smiled sweetly, "Ray? Ray Sutton?"

The guy eyed her for a moment and then he smiled, "That would be me sweetheart. Who might you be?"

Before she could say anything to him, Klaus stepped into the way, "She is taken, that's what. I have been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis. Now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you."

Ray turned to get away, "I think I'll be going."

Klaus stopped him, "Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by."

Ray glared, "You have one right behind you. So leave me be."

Klaus glanced back at Belladonna, "No, I quite like her the way she is. But you are a different story."

Ray tried to run but Stefan stepped between him and the door, "I wouldn't do that."

Klaus grinned, "My friend here is a vampire. He compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf."

Ray was stunned, "You what?"

Klaus smirked, "A hybrid, Ray. I'm both. You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So where can I find them Ray?"

Ray growled, "You can't compel me, It won't work."

Belladonna watched Stefan pull out a packet of something and the smell hit the air and she knew what it was. He had Wolfsbane. This wasn't going to end well at all. Stefan looked at the bartender, "Can you bring out the darts please?" He then turned back to Ray, "Tell you what, Ray. We're going to play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or Wolfsbane."

Klaus grinned, "Oh this is going to be fun, Ray."

Belladonna got up to storm out but Klaus grabbed her arm, "Where do you think you are going, Bell?"

Belladonna glared at him, "I won't watch you torture my own kind. We have a loyalty to each other and this makes me want to rip your throat out. Now let me go!"

She yanked her arm away from him and walked outside of the bar. He had let her walk out so she counted herself lucky. She pulled out her cell and she saw that she had a bunch of messages again, she debated just deleting them, all they did was depress her.

She decided to listen to them as she heard Ray howling in pain inside. She just pushed play and let them go. "Aunt Bella, are you ever going to come back? We are all worried about you. I hope Klaus hasn't killed you. I won't know what to do without you."

"Aunt Bella, please, it's been days. Can't you at least answer the phone or send a message to let me know you are okay. I am really worried about you. Elena is really worried about Stefan too, is he there with you? I know you won't answer me so you can't tell me. At least if I talk to your voicemail I sort of feel like I'm talking to you."

"Bella, its Katherine. I know you are stuck with Klaus, but maybe I can help you get away from him. I know you hate me because of your brother, but I did like him in my own way. Anyways, if you want to get away, let me know."

"Bella, its Caroline. I wish you would call Tyler back, he isn't doing well. He is really lost without you. He needs you back. Can't you at least call him and let him know you are alright. It would help him a lot."

After she heard all of that, she glanced at the door and she heard that they were still inside torturing Ray. She tried to figure out who she should call. If she called Tyler, he would flip out and try to figure out where she was. She didn't have Caroline's number. She could call Damon if she had his number, but she had never allowed herself to have it because she hated him. She had Alaric's number, and he was semi neutral, so she pushed send on his.

He answered quickly, "Hello?"

Belladonna took a deep breath, "Alaric…"

He gasped, "Bella? Where are you? Are you alright? Tell me where…."

She cut him off, "Alaric, stop. I don't have much time. I need you to give the others a message for me."

He said, "Alright, what is it?"

Belladonna felt the tears start to trickle down her face, "Tell them to stop looking. Tell Tyler I love him. Tell Carol that I love her too. Tell Caroline to take care of Tyler. Tell Damon to give up on searching. Tell them I'm…."

Her phone was snatched from her hand and thrown against the wall. She looked up into the angry eyes of Klaus, "I give you one rule: don't call anyone. And of course you break it. I guess I was wrong to trust you. Now get in the car. We are going to the wolf pack."

Belladonna looked over at her broken phone as she walked to the car and slid into the back.


	5. A Deadly Mistake

Belladonna didn't want to get out of the car as they stopped at the bottom of the mountains. She didn't want to face the wolves that Klaus would try to make like him. She was a traitor to her own kind in her own eyes. Klaus yanked her out of the car, "I would usually allow you to sit here, but knowing that I can't trust you now. You have to come with us."

She glanced up at him with sad eyes and tried to make amends for what she had done, "I just missed them is all. I'm sorry."

He laughed, something cruel and vicious, "At least give me the decency of telling me the truth. I heard you tell them to stop looking for you. You wanted to warn them so we wouldn't harm them."

Belladonna gulped but her mean streak came back to surface, "Well so what? I felt like saving the people I love, is that a crime? No? I didn't think so, so fuck off. I didn't try to run."

He grabbed her by her chin and slammed her against a tree, "You have a mouth on you, Bell, and I can say, I don't much like it. The moment you cease to be of use to me, I will kill you."

She leaned closer to him and spat, "Good. Then I'll finally be free of you."

He didn't say anything else, he just smirked as he pulled her along with them. They proceeded into the woods to find the wolf pack that was deep within. Klaus glanced at Stefan, "You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?"

Stefan said, "I'm fine."

Klaus asked, "You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down…"

Stefan groaned, "You know, I get that we're…stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it would be great."

Klaus chuckled, "So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend."

Belladonna couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle at his words, it was true. Stefan was always brooding. Klaus said, "See even Bell thinks it's true."

Stefan glared at them both, "Maybe it's cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer."

Klaus smiled, "Well thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There."

They all looked up to see the group with their tents, it was the pack. Stefan walked into the middle of their camp and placed Ray on the ground. One of the women ran over to him and yelled, "Ray! Oh my god. What's going on? Who are you?"

Klaus stepped into the group, with Belladonna still next to him because he wouldn't release her, "The more important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."

The same woman hissed, "You're the hybrid."

Klaus smiled widely, "You've heard of me. Fantastic."

Klaus shoved Belladonna down on a log, "Stay put love." He looked around the group, "It's fascinating actually. A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid."

Ray gasped as he shot up and Klaus grinned, "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

Ray gasped for air for a few seconds, "What's happening to me?"

Klaus said, "Stefan?"

Stefan got up to glance around at the group, "Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

Klaus added, "Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend along for the ride?"

Klaus eyed one of the guys, "You." He ran over to him and bit into his forearm and threw him towards Stefan. Stefan shoved him towards Ray with his bleeding arm. One of the women protested but Klaus grabbed a hold of her.

Stefan laughed, "If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop."

Klaus looked at the woman, "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die."

The woman hissed, "I'd rather die than be a vampire."

Klaus glared, "Wrong choice." He fed her his blood anyway, "She'll thank me for that later." Then he snapped the woman's neck.

Belladonna jumped up to walk away but Klaus grabbed her around the waist, "Now didn't I tell you to stay put love?"

Belladonna actually pleaded, for the first time, "Please don't make me watch this."

He just laughed as he shoved her back down to a sitting position, "I told you to stay put Bell, I won't tell you again." Belladonna's eyes dropped to the ground so she wouldn't have to watch. Klaus asked, "Who's next?"

Belladonna glanced up to see his eyes glowing yellow and his fangs are out. He gave the human some of his blood so he would heal. He smiled at him, "There. Good as new. Now you relax, ok mate? We're going to need you when the rest of them wake up."

Ray whined, "They're dead. They're all dead."

Klaus grinned, "Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon."

Stefan said, "So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?"

Klaus chuckled, "No, not slaves. Soldiers. Comrades."

Stefan asked, "For what war, might I ask?"

Klaus laughed, "Oh you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight."

Stefan asked, "What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?"

Klaus scoffed, "We'll it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder."

Stefan laughed at him, "That's why you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?"

Klaus said, "You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know."

Belladonna felt brave and she mumbled, "You keep us around because your lonely. Poor scared Klaus. You want Stefan to be your friend."

Klaus glared at her, "Shut up, Belladonna. You don't know what you are talking about."

Belladonna just smirked because she knew she was right. She then gasped as she saw Ray's eyes bleeding, that certainly wasn't normal. Klaus said, "Something is wrong."

Stefan asked, "That shouldn't be happening should it?"

Klaus growled, "Well obviously."

Ray started to shake and almost convulse as his eyes continued to bleed. Belladonna jumped up from where she was sitting to back away from him. Ray said, "You said it was going to feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?"

Stefan scoffed, "Some master race."

Klaus growled, "Lose the attitude."

The others started to slowly wake up. And then Ray jumped up and ran off into the woods. Klaus glared at his retreating figure, "Go get him, Stefan."

Klaus wandered off to go help Stefan look for Ray and the others started to exhibit the same symptoms. Then the worst thing ever happened, Belladonna felt the bone crunching pain. She glanced up at the moon and saw it staring back at her full and glowing. She muttered to herself, "Shit."

Klaus came back shortly and had to kill all of his hybrids. They just started to go rabid and bleed. To say Klaus was discouraged was an understatement. Stefan came back to the camp with a dead Ray in tow. Klaus said, "You look like hell."

Stefan said, "Last I checked, I'm dying. And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do."

Klaus mumbled, "It should have worked." He grabbed a beer bottle form the ground and poured some of his blood into it and handed it to Stefan, "Bottoms up. We're leaving. It appears you're the only comrade I have left."

She had tried to push the change back as much as she could. She couldn't hold it back anymore and her bones started to snap and twist. Klaus looked over at her, "Bell?"

Belladonna heaved as she pointed to the moon and Klaus realized what that meant. He grabbed a hold of her hands, "Hold it back, Bella."

She screamed, "I can't!" Her bones started to snap and crack into unusual positions. Klaus screamed, "Run Stefan! Go now! Get away from here!"

Stefan sped off as Belladonna continued to change, "Get out of here Klaus. I could hurt you too, you are part vampire."

He shook his head, "You won't."

Belladonna groaned as she shifted and then stood in her wolf form. She sped to take off into the woods, searching for prey and that's the last thing she vividly remembered.

She groaned as she awoke the next morning. Waking up naked in the woods was always a bit awkward. She could feel the dried blood all over her mouth and face, but that wasn't the part that frightened her. The part that freaked her out was Klaus, lying naked behind her. His arm was around her waist in an all too familiar way. She screamed as she scurried back away from him, which woke him up.


	6. Cat & Mouse

Belladonna tried to get as far away from him as possible. He grinned as he woke up, "Bell, I think we are past that now."

Belladonna shook her head, "I have no idea what you are talking about. You need to keep your grimy hands off of me."

Belladonna stood up to get away, but he was quicker than her and stopped her, "Bella, stop."

She screamed, "I told you not to call me Bella! Why were you naked? Why were you near me in the same way?"

Klaus asked, "You don't remember do you?"

Belladonna asked, "How could I? Wolves don't remember what they do. Its involuntary, we don't control it."

He sighed as he reached his hands up to touch her head and she flinched away. He said, "Stop. I'm going to show you what happened."

Belladonna froze as he placed his hands on her temples, "Now watch."

_Belladonna was seeing things through his eyes now. She watched herself shift into a wolf and take off into the woods. Then Klaus stripped off his clothes as he shifted and chased after her. His wolf was sniffing her out and found her devouring a dead rabbit. As he approached her, her wolf growled at him, showing her teeth. His wolf just stood taller and growled back at her. She stood in front of her food as she stood her ground, she wouldn't let him take what was hers._

_Wolves are pack creatures, and they usually always have an Alpha. Klaus obviously thought of himself as that Alpha because he was growling at her, demanding that her wolf back down. She refused to do it though, she had never backed down to any other wolf that her brother and her had come across, so she would be damned if she did it now. He showed her his teeth right up next to her face, and she responded by doing the same. He slapped her on the nose with his paw and she lowered her head slightly. He showed her his teeth again and moved towards her neck. She was still growling, but he wolf form started to lower itself to the ground, until it was flat on the ground in front of his._

_As she witnessed this, she couldn't believe that her wolf had bowed to him. She never bowed to anyone in human form, so it naturally transferred to her wolf form too. She did recall how much she would allow herself to be controlled by Klaus though, so it was the same, she did bow to him at times. She then saw his wolf circling her and smelling her, and then he grabbed a hold of her by the neck._ She then was in pure shock by what she saw next and she shoved Klaus far away from her, breaking his contact with her. She screamed, "My wolf slept with you. Oh god! Stupid wolf!"

Klaus tried to calm her and she started to lose it, but she shoved him back, "Don't touch me! Why would you do that?"

He laughed, "I've wanted to do that since the first moment I met you. But you hate me, so in animal form, it just happened. Animals don't care about feelings."

She screamed loudly into the air before she took off running. She didn't really care how useless it was; she just wanted to get away. He caught her fast and held her tightly, "Stop running!"

She screamed, "Let me go! God just let me go! I'm not of use to you. Just let me go home please."

He shook his head no and pulled her back towards where the car was. When they reached the camp where all the dead hybrids were, Klaus picked up his clothes and threw them on. He threw his shirt to Belladonna, "Put that on. Can't have you running around in the nude."

She slid it on as she sped towards the car and got in the passenger seat. Klaus shook his head as she followed after her and got in the driver's seat. Belladonna asked, "Where is Stefan?"

Klaus said, "I told him to run when you started to change. He will be at the bar waiting for us."

Belladonna laughed, "How do you know he didn't run?"

Klaus grinned as they started towards the bar, "Because he is loyal to me. Just like how you won't leave because you wonder what it would be like to really sleep with me." His hand was on her bare leg and she shoved it off her leg, "Let's just pretend that never happened. It won't be hard for me considering I can't remember it. You'll have to live with that being the only thing you get from me though."

He raised as eyebrow at her as he glared at her. They arrived at the bar, and just like Klaus said, Stefan was standing outside waiting. Klaus stepped out to get a shirt from the back and Stefan came over to the car, "Is everything alright?"

Klaus nodded, "Of course it is. Bella is perfectly fine. I just had to chase her down."

Belladonna stepped out of the car and walked to the back, "Can I have some pants now?"

Stefan quirked an eyebrow, "Ruined your clothes did you?"

Belladonna nodded, "I did. And all I got offered was a shirt. Klaus could have been a real gentleman and given me his pants too."

Klaus grinned at her, "If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do is ask love." Stefan put his hands up, "Whoa, I think I'm going to go inside and get a drink while you two work out whatever this is."

Belladonna scowled, "I wouldn't want to see you naked if you were the last man on Earth."

Klaus pinned Belladonna to the side of the vehicle, "You really do have a mouth on you and I don't like the way you're using it at present."

She scowled at him, "Then how would you suggest I use it?" She realized as soon as she said it that it was a bad idea.

Klaus took it as an invitation and he slammed his lips against hers. She was so shocked that she didn't even push him off of her.


	7. Chicago

Belladonna had been ignoring Klaus while they sat in the car headed to Chicago. She hadn't talked to him at all; she had just pretended to sleep and ate in silence when he got her food. She didn't exactly know how to react to what had happened between them, so her natural defense mechanism went up. She would just pretend it didn't happen and ignore the person.

From ignoring Klaus, she had become closer to Stefan. They had actually managed to become friends, which was baffling considering that his brother had killed her brother. He sat in the back with her and chatted when she was awake. She could see the way Klaus watched them when they did that though, it made her wonder what his attachment to her really was.

They arrived in Chicago in a few hours and they stepped out of the car, with Stefan helping Belladonna out. Klaus said, "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan."

Stefan asked, "What are we doing here?"

Klaus said, "I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?"

Stefan laughed with anger, "Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur."

Belladonna asked, "You were a ripper? I thought that was a wolf trait."

Klaus clapped Stefan on the shoulder, "No, our friend here was deadly. He made pieces of art with his killings."

Belladonna scowled at Klaus, "You do know those are people you are speaking of? So a bit of respect."

Klaus frowned, "Awe, I've managed to upset you again. You always seem to be angry with me, now why is that? Is it because of what happened in the mountains?"

Stefan asked, "What happened in the mountains?"

Klaus said, "Lots." At the same time Belladonna said, "Nothing."

Stefan glanced between the two, "I don't know what is going on between you two, but it's a bit weird." He looked at Klaus, "Why am I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?"

Klaus said, "We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her."

As they walked down the street towards the bar, Belladonna fell behind Stefan a bit so she could yell at Klaus. He grinned as she walked further back towards him, "Stop grinning. I am walking with you so I can yell at you."

He just smirked, "When will you just admit that you enjoy my company love?"

Belladonna scowled, "I was told not to lie as a child so I cant. I just wanted to tell you that if you bring up what happened between us again, I will rip out your tongue and feed it to my wolf side."

His smirk fell from his face, "You are a vicious little creature aren't you?" He grabbed her arm tightly and brought her right in front of his face, "Don't mistake my kindness towards you as weakness. You would never be able to harm me."

She growled at him, "I could take you, hybrid. Don't mistake my nice behavior as a sign that I'm scared of you, because I'm not."

He smirked at her again, "You should get back up there with Stefan, Bell."

He released her arm and she slowly walked to catch up with Stefan. They walked into a bar and Stefan glanced around like it was familiar to him. Klaus asked, "Look familiar, doesn't it?"

Stefan said, "I can't believe this place is still here."

Belladonna asked, "Did you used to come here, Stefan?"

He nodded, "I did, during my Ripper days."

Belladonna nodded and an older woman came out, "You got to be kidding me."

Klaus grinned at her and said, "So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender…"

The woman shook her head, "Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." She looked straight at Stefan, "I remember you."

Stefan nodded, "Yeah, you're Gloria. Shouldn't you be…"

The woman grinned, "Old and dead? Now if I die, who is going to run this place huh?"

Klaus said, "Gloria's a very powerful witch." He then stammered, "Oh how very rude of me, Gloria, this is Belladonna. Bella, this is Gloria."

Belladonna reached forward to shake the woman's hand and as their hands met, the woman froze. Belladonna was a bit afraid of why the woman was reacting in such a way, but all she did was mumble, "You poor thing."

Belladonna backed away from her in fear as she watched her. Gloria shook her head and focused back on Klaus. Klaus said, "Stefan, why don't you and Bella go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?"

Stefan nodded, "Yeah, sure thing." He pulled Belladonna with him to the bar and he wrote on a napkin when Klaus wasn't looking: What did she say? Belladonna scribbled back: You poor thing. Stefan nodded and wrote: We will figure out what that means later. Belladonna nodded as Stefan handed her a drink and she threw it back.

Belladonna listened in on their conversation, "So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse."

Gloria said, "Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old…we'd have to contact the witch you created it.

Klaus said, "Well that would be the Original Witch. She's very dead."

Gloria nodded, "I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah."

Belladonna was curious now, who was Rebekah? Klaus said, "Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied."

Gloria said, "She has what I need. Bring her to me."

As the two talked, Stefan looked at the wall that was littered with pictures. He gasped when he found one that shouldn't be real, "What is this?"

He held it out to Klaus and he just gave his stupid smirk, "Well I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place."

Stefan said, "But this is me. With you."

Stefan held it up for Belladonna to see and she asked, "You knew him didn't you Klaus?"

Klaus just grinned and ignored her question. Stefan's however, he would answer, "This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?"

Klaus grinned, "You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes."

Stefan shook his head, "No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?"

Klaus said, "I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait."

Stefan screamed, "What the hell is going on? Answer me."

Klaus said, "Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you."

Belladonna tried to listen to their conversation about how they knew each other, but then she suddenly felt faint. She hit the ground hard and everything went black. As she came to, everyone hovered over her. She assessed each of their faces. Concern was coming from both Stefan and Klaus. Gloria's face is what had her worried though, it was grim and it made her wonder if she was going to die. Klaus said, "Bell, get up we have to go get Rebekah."

Belladonna slowly stood up but she made herself seem weak and fell back down. Klaus caught her before she hit the ground, "What is wrong with you, Bell? Wolves don't get sick."

Belladonna shrugged to play it off, "Could I stay here with the witch while you go get that girl?"

Klaus seemed to be debating it but then he said, "Yes, but if you leave this building, then I will kill Gloria. You wouldn't want an innocent woman to die would you."

Belladonna shook her head, "I will stay put, Klaus. Thank you."

He nodded before he and Stefan left.


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Belladonna sat at the bar waiting for Gloria to come back into the room. Gloria just eyed her as she went on about her business of opening the bar up. It was unnerving the way she kept staring at her. Belladonna had been sitting at the bar for a bit when her cell rang, "We are coming to pick you up. I want you to come with us to Stefan's apartment."

Belladonna sighed, "I thought I was allowed to stay put."

Klaus chuckled, "I changed my mind. Come outside."

She hung up her cell and walked out of the bar and saw them already sitting there, "Well you certainly look better already, Bell."

She just smiled, it was very fake, but he fell for it. She climbed into the back seat and they headed down the road. They stopped outside an old apartment building and Belladonna asked, "This is where you lived in the 20's?"

Stefan nodded, "I was here for a while. You know killing people and all."

Belladonna frowned, "That's not you anymore Stefan. You aren't the Ripper."

Klaus frowned, "Enough chatter you two. Let's go."

They walked up the stairs and Belladonna swayed a bit. Not so luckily for Belladonna, Klaus saw it, "Bell, are you alright? Shall I carry you?"

She knew he was screwing with her so she growled out, "Bite me, Klaus. I don't need your help. I'd rather fall."

As she said that, she almost did just that, but Stefan caught her, "Bella?"

Belladonna tried to smile at him to reassure him she was alright, but she couldn't. Stefan kept a hold of her the rest of the way up the stairs and it didn't go unnoticed by Klaus. When they reached Stefan's apartment, they saw that the lock was broken. Klaus kicked the door in and glanced around, "What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?"

He glanced straight at Belladonna, "Is anyone in here?"

Belladonna sniffed the room and she knew there was someone in the apartment. And she knew exactly who it was, but she lied. She shook her head, "No Klaus. There could have been recently, but no one is here now."

Stefan said, "It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why did you bring me here?"

Klaus grinned, "Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood. I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual."

Stefan finished, "To write it down."

Klaus continued, "And relive the kill. Over and over again."

Belladonna glanced at Stefan, "You are a serious twisted individual, Stefan."

He frowned, "Bella, that is the other side of me."

Belladonna nodded, "Oh I know, that doesn't make me feel any better. What both of you just said is seriously just sadistic and sick."

Stefan sighed, "I know," as he opened the closet door and looked at something inside. As he opened the door, Elena's scent hit her hard. The stupid girl was hiding in the closet, of Stefan's old apartment. Stefan said, "Look what I found."

Belladonna's throat hitched as she thought that he would tell Klaus that Elena was there but then he came out with a bottle of alcohol, "1918. Single malt."

Klaus smirked, "My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with."

Belladonna cringed at their words, "You two are disgusting."

She walked back towards the door and was about to leave, but Stefan scooped her up to carry her down. She laughed at him, "I'm a bit old for you aren't I sir?"

Stefan chuckled, "Nah, you look young enough for me."

Belladonna rolled her eyes as he carried her down the stairs and back to the car. Klaus glared at them both as they walked down, and he even continued to stare as they drove back to Gloria's. They were sitting down at the bar when Gloria walked over to them and handed them all beers. Belladonna pushed hers away, "I don't really feel like having a beer. Hearing them talking about pairing booze with blood has killed it for me."

Gloria laughed at the girl, "I'm sure one of them will drink it if you don't." She then glanced at Klaus, "Where is Rebekah?"

Klaus said, "She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand."

Klaus stared at Stefan who looked to be brooding again, "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground."

Stefan scowled, "So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?"

Belladonna reached over and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, Stefan." Klaus said, "Well that's certainly half of it."

Stefan asked, "What is the other half?"

Klaus grinned, "The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman." He raised his shot of tequila with Stefan, "To friendship."

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire?"

Klaus spoke solemnly, "All good things must come to an end."

Belladonna mumbled, "We're only servants to him. A wolf and a vampire to compliment his hybrid nature. One of each so he could use out traits to his advantage."

Klaus turned to look at Belladonna, "No, that isn't the reason. I made Stefan bring you because I knew that once you were left alone, Damon would say something to you to make you want to kill him. You would undoubtedly kill him, probably by biting him and making him suffer. I promised Stefan that I would keep his brother safe, so I had to make you come with us."

Belladonna was shocked at his answer, "So you did it as a favor to Stefan?"

Klaus nodded and then Belladonna's anger was toward Stefan, "So it's your fault?"

Stefan grabbed ahold of her arms, "It isn't my fault. He is doing this on purpose. Don't listen to him Bella. I know you would never harm Damon, unless he did something to Tyler. Otherwise you would ignore him."

He held onto her as she fell into his arms, "I miss everyone, Stefan. I miss Mason. I miss Tyler."

Stefan shushed her, "Bella, it's alright. You will get back home." He then turned back to Klaus, "So you compelled me to forget?"

Klaus chuckled, "Changing the subject, I see what you are doing. Yes I did, it was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate."

Stefan asked, "But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks…uncles you were running from someone."

Klaus immediately clammed up, "Story time is over." Stefan glanced up and as he did, Belladonna smelled Damon. She didn't dare look up for fear of alerting Klaus. Stefan said, "I need another drink. A real one. Will you be alright here, Bella?" He had set her back on the stool at the bar.

Klaus smiled as he put his arm around her, "Of course she will, Stefan. You go ahead."

Stefan didn't move though, he still stared straight at Belladonna. She nodded, "I'll be fine, Stefan. Go ahead."

He walked out of the bar and Klaus kept his arm on Belladonna. She could smell Damon's scent getting stronger and she wondered what the hell he was thinking. He sat down at the bar next to them, "I see you are getting very close to Klaus, Bella."

She glared at him and her eyes flared yellow, "Damon Salvatore, don't you dare call me Bella."

Klaus said, "I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now."

Damon laughed, "Oh honey, I've been called worse."

Klaus shook his head, "You don't give up, do you?"

Damon said, "Give me my brother back…you'll never have to see me again. And as a freebie, throw in Bella. Her nephew really misses her."

Klaus pulled away from Belladonna, "Well I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so…"

Damon made a joke of it, "What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker."

Klaus launched himself at Damon, choking him roughly but not too much. Belladonna said, "Stop it, don't hurt him, Klaus."

Klaus laughed, "You want me to spare the guy who killed your brother? How stupid can you be, Bella?"

She spoke calmly as she stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, "Stop please Klaus."

Klaus pushed her back, "No, I'm doing what you should have. Now go sit back down."

Klaus started to stab Damon with a toothpick, but was steadily missing. He was doing it on purpose to hurt Damon, and Damon was groaning in pain. Klaus laughed, "Oh dear, what was that? I'm a little boozey, so you'll have to forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries."

He kept stabbing and Belladonna screamed, "Stop it, Klaus!"

He glared at her, "Do I need to say it again, Bella? This man killed your brother in cold blood!"

Belladonna screamed, "Because of you and fucking Katherine Pierce! He was trying to keep the moonstone away from you! And Katherine had to seduce my brother to get the damn thing!"

Belladonna attacked him, she didn't know why she did it but she had. She flung him away from Damon and threw him into the wall. He groaned as he hit the wall, "Bella…."

Belladonna glared at him with her eyes glowing yellow, "It's your fault my brother is dead….all your fault."

Klaus went to try to attack her for striking him but Gloria froze them both in place, "Not in my bar. And you will not strike a woman, Klaus."

Klaus glared at Gloria, but then turned his attention back to Damon. "You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back."

Damon got out and left quickly as he gave Belladonna a look of sympathy. Klaus waited for Stefan to come back into the bar and then he grabbed Belladonna's arm, "Get in the car. We are going to see why my darling sister hasn't arrived yet."

Klaus roughly shoved Belladonna into the back seat as he got in the car. He yelled, "How dare you think that you could strike me and get away with it. You have become too overzealous with the way you act around me. I'm afraid I'm going to have to be meaner to you now love."

Belladonna just sat silently in the backseat until they arrived. They stopped outside of a storage place and Klaus yanked her from the backseat. Before they went in, Klaus stopped Stefan, "Stand out here for a moment. I will tell you when to come in."

Stefan did as Klaus said, but Klaus pulled Belladonna into the room with him. He looked at the empty coffin and Belladonna asked, "Who was in there?"

Klaus said, "Rebekah…it's your big brother. Come out; come out, wherever you are."

She appeared and shoved a dagger into his chest. Belladonna jumped backwards to get away from the two. The blonde girl who had to be Rebekah said, "Go to hell, Nik."

Belladonna cocked her head to the side, "Nik?" Klaus pulled the dagger out of his chest and threw it into the open coffin. He said, "Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me. And Nik is a shortening of my name."

Rebekah eyed Bella, "Who is this?" Bella asked, "I thought your name was Klaus?"

Klaus said, "My name is Niklaus. My siblings call me Nik. And Rebekah, this is Belladonna."

Rebekah eyed Bella, and Bella spoke up, "I'm his wolf pet. He refuses to let me go, even though I hate him."

Rebekah let out a snicker, "Wow, I think I already like her." She heard her hand out to Bella, "Rebekah Mikaelson."

Bella shook her hand, "Belladonna Lockwood."

The girls smirked at each other and Klaus said, "I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah. So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in."

Stefan walked back into the room and Rebekah's face lit up, "Stefan…"

Klaus walked over to him and stared him straight in the eye, "Now you remember." After he said that, all of Stefan's memories started to come back to him and he glanced back at Rebekah, "Rebekah…" then he said, "I remember you. We were friends."

Klaus grinned, "We are friends."

Bella watched the way Stefan was acting now, they had been friends, that could be told from his demeanor, but what did that mean for her now? Stefan had been her rock in all of this and now he would probably go back to being close with Klaus. Stefan seemed to sense her apprehension because he walked over and put an arm around her, for which they both received glares for.

Klaus tried not to glare at them, so he turned to Rebekah, "And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch."

Rebekah asked, "The Original witch?"

Klaus asked, "What do you have that Gloria needs?" Rebekah reached up to touch her neck and then she panicked, "Where is my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!"

Klaus growled, "I don't know. I didn't touch it."

Rebekah said, "We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!"

Klaus hissed out, "Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!"

Rebekah began to throw the coffin around when she couldn't find the necklace in it. Belladonna curled closer to Stefan and then Klaus said, "Come on. We have to find Rebekah some things to wear. And you need new clothes, Bell, since you are still wearing mine."

Belladonna scowled at him, "Bite me, Klaus," and then she pulled Stefan outside to the car. Bella could hear the two siblings talking behind her, "What is it with you and that girl, Nik?"

Klaus said, "There is nothing. She is one of my recruits."

Rebekah laughed, "You can't lie to me, Nik. First of all, you are way too bent out of shape for her to just be a recruit. Second, you haven't turned her yet."

Klaus growled, "Shut up, Bekah."

Bella smirked as she heard that, maybe she could use whatever Klaus felt for her to her advantage.


	9. The Secret

Belladonna was standing in the department store with the others as Rebekah thrusted a few articles of clothing at her, "Try those on."

Bella growled, "I hate trying on clothes."

Rebekah said, "Indulge me please Bella. Try them on."

Klaus heard what she had said and asked, "So my sister is allowed to call you Bella?"

Bella nodded, "Of course, she hasn't caused the death of anyone I love….well at least not yet."

Rebekah scoffed, "Do you foresee me killing someone you love?"

Bella shook her head, "No, but I don't let Klaus call me Bella because only people close to me call me Bella. It reminds me of home."

Klaus commented, "I think I've been the closest to you out of this group…"

Bella's eyes grew wide and she hissed, "Fuck you, Klaus." She stomped back into the dressing room and wouldn't come out. Rebekah whined, "Nik, look what you did. Now she won't come out."

Klaus said, "I was only joking love. Please come out."

Bella opened the door slightly and Rebekah asked, "Are you going to come out?"

Bella nodded as she stepped out of the dressing room in a very short, very tight black dress. Klaus' mouth actually fell open as he stared at her. Rebekah looked at her and critiqued the dress, "Women in this time may dress like prostitutes but you look amazing in that."

Bella blushed at her words, "Its much too expensive to buy though."

Klaus spoke up quickly, "Nonsense love. I said I would buy both you and Bekah clothes."

Rebekah nodded, "Yes, you have to get that dress."

Bella looked down at herself and smiled, she really did look nice. Rebekah shooed her back inside, "Try the other stuff on."

Bella was in the dressing room when she heard Rebekah complaining about the music, "What is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident."

Stefan laughed, "Its dance music."

Rebekah asked, "People dance to this?"

Stefan didn't say anything and Klaus asked, "Are we done?"

Rebekah asked, "And why are you so grumpy?"

Klaus said, "I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, on thing. Your necklace. And you lost it."

Rebekah said, "I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for ninety years." She turned to Stefan, "So what do you think?"

He said, "I like it."

She growled at him, and he asked, "What? I said I like it."

Rebekah said, "I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan. Bella, what do you think of this?"

As Bella heard her name, she stepped out of the dressing room and glanced at the dress Bekah was wearing, "It is lovely. It compliments you very well."

Rebekah smiled, "Thank you so much, Bella. And that outfit is a must." Stefan nodded to agree with her, which she didn't really like because it was about Bella.

Bella looked down at the red off the shoulder top she had one with the black miniskirt. Bella asked, "Really? This is a must? I am almost thirty; this is just embarrassing to me."

Rebekah gasped, "You're close to 30?"

Bella nodded sadly, "Yes, werewolves don't have the luxury of not aging."

Rebekah spoke like they were the only two in the room, "Then why not ask Nik to turn you into a hybrid?"

Bella just shook her head vigorously, "No, I don't want to be a hybrid."

Rebekah pouted as she went back in the dressing room and Bella was confused. Klaus smirked, "Nice one, good work."

Bella asked, "What the hell did I do?"

Stefan said, "Yeah, you're the one that pulled the dagger out of her."

Rebekah said, "I heard that."

Stefan said, "All right. I'm going to get some fresh air."

Bella frowned as he left and she went back in the dressing room to put on her original clothes, well Klaus' clothes. She handed the clothes she had picked, or rather Rebekah had picked to the salesperson and she sat where Stefan had been. Klaus offered her some champagne but she shook her head, "I don't want that. I have a craving for something and I can't quite place my finger on it."

Klaus leaned over and whispered, "If it's for me love, all you have to do is say it."

Bella growled at him, "You are so damn full of yourself."

Rebekah stepped out with a handful of clothes, "She is right. You are full of yourself. It's obvious that girl hates you, Nik, so just leave her be."

Bella felt awkward for being in the middle of their fight but they soon stopped and headed back to Gloria's to try to find the necklace. Rebekah spoke to Stefan who was sitting at the bar, "You left us."

Stefan frowned, "yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode."

Klaus groaned, "Tell me about it."

Rebekah laughed, "You're such a liar, Nik. You enjoyed seeing Bella in such things."

Klaus growled, "Don't say another word, Bekah, or I will dagger you and throw you back in that box."

Rebekah grew silent and Stefan looked at Gloria, "What is she doing?"

Klaus growled, "She is failing."

Gloria scowled at the hybrid, "It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on."

Rebekah said, "So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years."

Gloria grinned, "See? Now this one offers a solution."

Rebekah placed her hand in Gloria's and Gloria focused on the necklace. She said, "I can sense something."

Bella watched as Stefan twitched a bit which made her start to wonder if he knew where it was. Gloria started to say a few words and then she dropped Rebekah's hand, "I found it."

Rebekah asked, "So where is it?"

Gloria sighed, "It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There is a girl with her friends…"

Rebekah chuckled, "Yes, a dead girl with dead friends if I don't get my necklace back."

Gloria said, "Well I'll have to dive back in to get the details."

Klaus said, "So dive."

Bella could tell the witch was hiding something and she wanted them to all leave for some reason. Her wolf senses told her that much. Gloria said, "I need more time. And space. You're harshing my juju."

Klaus laughed, "We can wait."

Gloria grinned with sarcasm, "I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked."

Stefan smiled and tried to help, "Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later? I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat."

At the mention of eating something, Bella's stomach growled loudly. Klaus grinned, "Sounds like someone else needs food, actual food."

As they drove back to the warehouse where the coffins were stored, they stopped to get Bella some food. She sat in the car and ate it while the others went in the warehouse to eat their own meal, which was a person. She was so hungry that she scarfed down the food, but then she felt extremely nauseous. She fell out of the car as she expelled all of the food back up, what the hell was wrong with her? She stumbled into he warehouse and the smell of blood hit her. She stumbled into Stefan who was leaving the building. She fell into his arms and he saw how bad she looked, "Bella, what is wrong with you?"

She saw that he had blood on the side of his face and she touched it with her fingertips and then she brought it to her mouth. She moaned as she tasted it and Stefan was shocked by her action, "Bella, something bad is happening isn't it?"

Belladonna groaned, "I don't know why I want blood, but I do. I need it, Stefan. Can you get me some?"

Stefan shook her, "Bella stop it, you aren't a vampire, you don't drink blood. Come with me. We are going to see Gloria."

He pulled Bella along with him towards Gloria's bar where he hoped she would have some answers. Gloria grinned as they entered, "There you are. Oh and this one is looking worse by the minute. I take it the cravings have started."

Bella groaned in pain, "What am craving?"

Gloria said, "Raw meat. Or a hunt kill. You need the blood and the meat."

Bella groaned, "How do I stop them?"

Gloria shook her head, "You cant. Don't you know what's wrong with you?"

Bella shook her head, and Gloria let out a loud laugh, "We will get back to that in a moment. Now Stefan, I know that those girls with the necklace were talking about you."

Stefan said, "Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why?"

Gloria scowled, "Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the original witch herself. I want it."

Stefan said, "Well I'm sorry. I can't help you."

Gloria eyed him, "Don't be difficult. You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick is."

He rushed towards her but she sent him to the ground with her mind pain, "Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?" He hit the ground hard as he passed out.

Bella shrieked as she ran towards her, but she stopped her with her magic, "Please don't do that. I will be with you after I'm done with him." Bella fought to get free but she couldn't. She was held in place by Gloria's magic as she watched in vain as Stefan was tortured. Bella screamed, "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

Gloria glared at Bella, "You are in enough trouble, wolf. The Original witch wants you dead. I will have to do just that when I am done with Stefan."

Stefan stammered, "Leave Bella alone. She isn't part of this."

Gloria glanced at them both, "Neither of you know. This is priceless. Stefan she is always going to be a part of this. She is stuck now."

Stefan asked, "What do you mean?"

Gloria said, "Belladonna is pregnant. With the hybrid's child."

Bella was just frozen after those words; she went catatonic and collapsed to the ground. Gloria ignored her though as she finally broke through Stefan's barriers, "There is the girl with the necklace. You love her. You would do anything for her. And you have. A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. All to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl?"

Gloria pushed harder and she got her answer, "She's the doppelganger. She is supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can make hybrids, isn't it?"

Katherine was suddenly there and she killed Gloria to save Stefan, "Maybe you do need my help after all." As soon as she untied him, he ran straight to Bella's side, "Bella, get up. Please Bella."

Bella's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked at him with sadness, "Its true isn't it?"

He focused on the heartbeats in the room and he heard two. One for Bella and one for the child. He nodded to her and screamed as she hit the floor again.

She came to with Stefan lightly tapping her face, "Bella, wake up. We have to go. We have to get rid of Gloria's body and get out of here."

Bella let Stefan pull her to her feet as they rushed out of the bar. As Stefan buried the body, he asked, "So how did that happen?"

Bella sighed, "It isn't what you think I assure you. It was that night in the mountains. My wolf showed submission to him, so it just kind of happened."

Stefan stared at her in disbelief, "So you're telling me this happened while you two were wolves?"

Bella nodded in embarrassment, "Do you think I would sleep with him in any other way?"

Stefan shook his head, "I'm surprised it happened even then."

Bella agreed, "Me too. My wolf is a natural dominant, a natural Alpha. I didn't think I could be swayed even in my animal form, but I was."

Stefan packed the dirt down over the body and he said, "We need to get back before they think we disappeared on them."

They walked back to the warehouse, which was a long way so Stefan stopped in the short span of woods on the way and he caught a rabbit. He handed it to Bella, "Gloria said you have to have this."

Bella stared at the poor rabbit before she took it from him and bit into the side. Blood poured down her mouth as she began to devour the animal. She couldn't stop herself once she had started but she felt amazingly better afterwards. Stefan asked with unease, "Better?"

Bella grinned, "Yes, very much so."

Stefan nodded as he motioned for her to clean her face off. She did that as they continued to walk back to the warehouse. Once they reached it, Stefan said, "Stay out here while I talk to Rebekah. I'm going to try to find out who they are afraid of."

Stefan had been inside for a while chatting with Rebekah and then Bella saw Klaus walking up. He grabbed her arm,"Where have you been?"

Bella said, "With Stefan."

Klaus glared at that answer, "Well we have to go now." He pulled her into the warehouse with him, "Gloria is gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately."

He stopped his pacing and glanced at Rebekah and Stefan, "What's going on?"

Rebekah said, "Something is wrong. He was asking about Mikael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it."

Klaus glared at Stefan and then he turned to Bella, "Are you with him?"

Stefan said, "She is wrong, Klaus…"

Bella said, "Stefan is my friend, so if you are so stupid as to think that he is up to something, then I will stand by his side."

She watched Klaus knock Stefan out and then her vision blurred out. When they woke up, they were both in the back of a moving truck. Stefan said, "Just give me a chance to explain myself ok? And leave Bella out of this, she is loyal to you."

Klaus shook his head, "No need. I'm not mad. I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding. And as for Bella, I will chose a fitting punishment for her should you be wrong."

Bella heard his words and dread set over her. She eyed him as he opened the door of the truck and Stefan and she glanced around. Klaus grinned, "Welcome back to Mystic Falls."

Bella and Stefan exchanged a look of panic, what the hell were they going to do now?


	10. Punishment?

Belladonna was yanked by Klaus into the school; Bella just prayed that Elena wasn't in the school. She didn't have any luck though because they bumped right into Elena. Bella panicked as she saw Elena in front of her. She gasped, "Klaus!"

Elena turned to run but Klaus stopped her. Klaus laughed, "You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?"

Bella tried to get away from Klaus so she could help Elena, but he kept a death grip on her arm. He grabbed Elena with his other hand as he led them both through the school. He was whining about how she had ruined things, "You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing."

Elena said, "If you're going to kill me, just do it!"

Klaus shook his head, "Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer."

They went into the gym where a bunch of kids still are. Bella let out a loud screamed, "Run!"

All of the kids scattered and Bella smirked to herself. Klaus shook her, "Bell, you really are becoming a pest. I gave you everything and this is how you repay me? Perhaps you're not as loyal as I thought."

Bella spat, "My loyalty is to my family and my friends. Not to you!"

He threw her to the ground and hissed, "I will kill Tyler if you don't do everything I saw from now on."

Bella felt the tears start to fall as she looked up at him, he would really kill Tyler… She felt all control snap as jumped on Klaus, knocking him to the ground, "You touch one hair on my nephew's head and I'll rip you apart."

He struggled to get her off of him and he flipped her over and pinned her to the ground. He screamed at her, "I do everything for you and still you hate me!"

He was so angry at her and she just whispered, "Tyler is all I have left."

Klaus saw the broken pain behind her eyes and he got up, leaving her on the ground. He lifted her to her feet, "Then do as I say Bell and no harm will come to him."

Bella nodded to him, "Yes Klaus."

Klaus saw the submission in her now and as he watched the way she did as he asked, he hated it. He liked that she was stubborn and annoying, he didn't want her to be this submissive creature she was now. But he couldn't take back his threat for fear of being weak. Elena asked, "Where is Stefan? What did you do to him?"

Klaus grinned, "Stefan's on a time out."

The doors to the gym opened and Bella glanced up to see Bonnie and Matt. She wanted to scream at them to run away, but she feared upsetting Klaus. Elena wasn't afraid though, "Bonnie, get out of here!"

Klaus chuckled, "I was wondering when you would show up. Now we can get started. I assumed you are the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"

Bonnie nodded smugly, "That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me."

Klaus shook his head, "Oh there is no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you cause the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."

Rebekah came strolling in with a struggling Tyler. He yelled, "Get off of me!"

Rebekah growled, "Hush now."

Bella jumped up, "You said if I listened you wouldn't hurt him. Let him go!"

Klaus ignored her words as he said, "I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning…she can be quite mean."

Rebekah growled, "Don't be an ass. And who is this to you, Bella?" She threw Tyler to Klaus and Klaus answered, "This is Bella's nephew, Tyler Lockwood."

Rebekah glanced at Bella, "I didn't know you had family."

Bella stood beside Elena, "I do. Klaus took me away from him. He is all I have left."

Rebekah glanced at her brother, "What do you plan to do with him?"

Klaus grinned, "I'm going to make this very simple…every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during transition. It's quite horrible actually." He then tore open his wrist and shoved it in Tyler's mouth, making him drink it, "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake…you better hurry."

Klaus then snapped Tyler's neck and Bella screamed, "No!" Bella muttered, "You promised….promised you wouldn't hurt him….promised he would live if I behaved….you lied."

Bella couldn't hear anything that the others were saying, she was just losing it. She had seen what had happened to the other hybrids, that would happen to her nephew now. She heard Klaus tell Rebekah to take Tyler's body somewhere else. Klaus sat down beside her, "Bella, he will be fine. Bonnie will find a way to fix him. Make my hybrids work."

Bella's eyes drifted up to meet his blue orbs and she whispered viciously, "Don't call me Bella. And if he dies, I will personally see to it that you die a very traumatic death."

Klaus stepped back from her, he had never seen her so cold, not in all the time she had been with him. What had he just done to her? He was distracted by Stefan walking into the gym to join them, "Come to save your damsel, mate?"

Stefan said, "I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." He glanced over at Bella and then back to Klaus.

Klaus said, "Well you broke that pledge once already."

Stefan tried to maintain indifference, "Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me…I will do."

Klaus grinned, "Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them."

Elena decided to play hero and said, "No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said…"

Klaus backhanded her so hard she hit the floor and Bella ran to her side to help her. Stefan had run at Klaus to attack him and Klaus grabbed him by the throat, "She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up."

Stefan pleaded, "Let her go! I'll do whatever you want you have my word!"

Klaus laughed, "Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this…"

Bella saw what he was going to do, "Compelling your friends, you really are pitiful. Would you compel me too if you could?"

Klaus looked hurt by her words but he didn't look at her. He avoided looking at her and maintained eye contact with Stefan, "Stop fighting."

Stefan pleaded again, "Don't do this, don't do this."

Klaus said, "I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it."

Stefan shook his head, "Don't. Don't."

Klaus kept on, "You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

Elena screamed, "No! Stefan!"

Bella scoffed, "You really are pitiful. The poor hybrid that has no one."

Klaus glared at her and then glanced back at Stefan, "Kill them, Ripper. And don't let Elena leave this gym."

Klaus grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her out into the hallway and slammed her against the wall. He got dangerously close to her face, "If you do that again in front of all of them, I will have to kill you."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Do what, Klaus? Out you for the pathetic creature you are?"

Klaus chuckled with anger as he grabbed her by her throat, "Don't make me hurt you, Bell."

Bella stood up to him, "You won't kill me. You want me too bad. I'm the one thing you can't have, can't compel to make me do your binding, can't make me your bitch." She then whispered, "And it kills you that you can't have me. That I don't want you. That I hate you!"

He growled as he slammed his hand into the locker instead of hitting her, "Damn it, Bella!"

She realized that everything she had said was right because he hadn't hurt her. He could have just killed her, but he hadn't. He grabbed her arm and shoved her towards the door, "Go back inside with Elena, Bella."

Bella glanced at him with sympathy and she started to talk, "I'm sor.."

He cut her off, "Don't say anything. Just go back inside."

Bella sighed as she turned around and walked back into the gym. A few minutes later, Klaus walked back in but he was silent and didn't even look at Bella. She had to admit, she did feel a bit guilty now for hurting him. She had been so angry with him even when she knew what he said about Bonnie finding a way to save Tyler was correct. Bonnie was a powerful witch and she would stop at nothing to help her friends.

Rebekah came flying back into the gym, "Where is it? Where is my necklace?"

Klaus growled at his sister, "What are you talking about?"

Rebekah hissed, "She has my necklace. Look."

Bella watched Rebekah hand the phone to Klaus and he scowled, "Well well, more lies."

Bella knew what they were talking about now, it was the vervain silver locket necklace that Stefan had given Elena. Rebekah screeched, "Where is it?"

Elena said, "I don't have it anymore."

Rebekah screamed, "You're lying!" She latched her teeth into Elena's neck but Klaus threw her off, "Knock it off!"

Rebekah whined like a child, "Make her tell me where it is, Nik!"

Elena held her neck where Rebekah had bitten her and Klaus asked, "Where is the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest."

Elena frowned, "I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it."

Klaus laughed, "Katerina. Of course. Well that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?"

The sports clock clicked on and he said, "20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to."

Elena screamed, "No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!"

Klaus said, "No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine."

Klaus pulled Bella with them as he and Rebekah left the gym. He looked at Rebekah when they exited the gym, "Go check on my wolf."

Rebekah nodded as she went to the classroom where Tyler was with Caroline. Bella asked, "Can I go with her?"

Klaus glared at her, "Why should I let you? You hate me remember? All I heard you say is what an evil bastard I am."

Bella touched his hand, "Please let me go to my nephew."

Klaus looked at the ground and didn't look up as he said, "Go."

Bella surprised herself when she hugged him, "Thank you." And then she ran off to find Tyler.

She walked into the classroom to see Tyler waking up, "What is going on?"

Caroline said, "Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in transition."

Bella ran over to his side and he pulled her into a tight hug, "Aunt Bella, are you really back?"

Bella nodded as tears started to fall down her face, "Everything is going to be alright, Tyler. I promise. Bonnie will find a way to save you."

Tyler asked, "What do you mean save me?"

Bella frowned, "Klaus hasn't been able to create successful hybrids. Once he tries to turn them, they die. Bonnie has to find a way to fix that."

Tyler looked scared and Bella grabbed his hand, "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you."

He gripped her hand, "I'm glad you're back, Aunt Bella."

Tyler curled up next to her and she wrapped her arms around him. Rebekah and Caroline looked on in wonder. Caroline asked, "How did you survive all that time with Klaus and he didn't turn you?"

Bella said, "He liked me the way I was. I don't really know why he didn't turn me into a hybrid."

Rebekah laughed, "He didn't turn you because he wants you to be special. The only wolf around. You really care about the boy don't you?"

Bella nodded, "Of course I do. He is all I have now."

Rebekah grimaced, "I know, Nik told me the story. About how Damon Salvatore killed your brother."

Bella glanced up and met Rebekah's eyes, "My twin brother. I had already lost my older brother in this damn town. It's why Mason and I had come back. I didn't know that Katherine had been pulling all the strings to get the moonstone."

Rebekah patted Bella on the shoulder, "You're a tough girl and your family is everything to you. I admire that about you Bella."

Rebekah then glanced at the phone, "Looks like the time is up."

Bella pulled Tyler tighter as Klaus walked into the classroom. Klaus looked at Tyler, "Well the verdict is in. The Original witch says the doppelganger should be dead."

Rebekah grinned and stood up, "Does that mean we can kill her?"

Bella glared at them, they wanted to kill a child. Elena had barely began to live her life, and she would be damned if she let her die. Klaus was her hero at this time thought, "No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite."

Rebekah asked, "What?"

Klaus grinned, "Call it a hunch." He threw a test tube over to Tyler. Rebekah grabbed ahold of Caroline so she couldn't stop him. Klaus said, "Elena's blood. Drink it."

Caroline screamed, "No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!"

Bella watched as he debated it and he looked at her with sadness. Klaus said, "If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway love. Consider this an experiment."

Bella was stuck, should she tell him to drink it or not? She nodded to him and he put the tube to his mouth and drank it. Bella held her breath as she waited to see if he would survive. Tyler started to scream in pain as he fell on the ground. Bella ran over to him and grabbed his hand, "I'm right here with you Tyler. I won't leave you."

She sobbed as she watched him cry out in pain. He then looked up and his eyes were yellow, but he had the veins under them like a vampire. And he had a strange set of fangs protruding from his mouth. Klaus had done it, he had turned her nephew into a hybrid. Tyler was his first successful hybrid. Klaus smirked, "Well that's a good sign."

Klaus looked at Bella, "You stay here for the moment. I'll be back for you."

Bella nodded as Klaus and Rebekah left and she was left with Tyler and Caroline. Bella smiled at Tyler who hugged her again, "I'm really really glad you're back. I'm glad he didn't hurt you."

Bella walked down the hall with them, "I'm fine Tyler."

Caroline asked him, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Tyler looked hyped up, "I'm great, Caroline. I mean like phenomenal. It's a rush. I wish I could explain it. Everything is just…better."

He grabbed her and twirled her around him. Caroline laughed at him as she smiled and then he kissed her. Tyler said, "This is going to be an amazing year."

Bella shook her head, "You two are too much. I'm glad you're happy though Tyler."

Tyler pulled them both with him towards the house. Bella was eager to be back home so as they got in the house, Bella let out a loud sigh. Caroline asked, "What's wrong, Bella?"

Bella felt the tears start to come down her face, "I'm just happy to be home."

Caroline actually came over and hugged her with a smile, "We're glad you're back too."

Bella felt that groan in her stomach and her body started to feel weak, "You two go find something to eat. Or whatever. Have fun. Don't worry about me. I think I need to take a walk to somewhere."

Tyler touched her hand, "Aunt Bella, please don't run off. You should stay in so Klaus can't get you back."

Bella said, "I'll be fine Tyler. You just go on Tyler."

Tyler nodded but he still looked worried. Bella ran out into the woods as she looked around, searching for any kind of animal to eat before she passed out. She caught a rabbit and bit into it like the first time. The food made her stomach settle and she was able to stand up strongly again. She started to head back to the Lockwood mansion, but she heard a noise as she walked through the yard. She turned around to see Klaus standing there, and she worried that she was in trouble, "Tyler wanted me to come home with him. You didn't tell me I couldn't leave."

Klaus put his hand up to silence her, "You're not in trouble, Bell."

Bella asked, "Then why are you here?"

He said, "I'm leaving."

Just those simple words made Bella feel almost depressed. That couldn't be possible, Klaus was a bastard, it was better if he was gone. She asked, "Where?"

He shook his finger at her, "I can't tell you that love. I just wanted to come tell you that I am leaving and you can stay."

Bella glanced up with him in disbelief as she asked, "What?"

Klaus smirked at her, "You can stay here…with Tyler. Take care of my hybrid for me. Rebekah will be helping with him too. And Stefan will be watching over my doppelganger. Take care of yourself here, Bell." He turned to walk away to leave.

She felt almost desperate to keep him there with her. She had said some hateful things to him, yet Tyler was still alive. He wasn't a slave to the moon anymore. Klaus hadn't let anyone actually die. And he was letting her stay in her home. She yelled, "Wait!"

He turned around to look at her, "What is it, Bell?"

She whispered, "You can call me Bella."

He sped over to her and was in front of her in seconds with a smirk on his face, "Well goodbye then, Bella."

She felt a chill go over her as he said her name and then she leaned up to kiss him swiftly, pulling back quick. She said, "Thank you for everything. I'm sorry I was so hard on you."

He looked stunned as she ran towards the house. He touched his lip and pulled it back to see blood on his hand, why the hell would Bella have blood on her mouth? He sped over to her before she got in the house, stopping her, "Bella, why is there blood on your mouth?"

Bella laughed playfully, trying to hide the truth, "I have a nervous habit of biting my lip, guess I bit too hard."

Klaus didn't look like he believed her but he didn't say anything. They stood there in an awkward silence before his lips dove down to claim hers again. He backed her up against the wall of the porch as he tilted her chin up to deepen their kiss. She moaned lightly into his mouth and her arms wrapped around his neck. He then stopped and pulled back slowly, "Goodbye Bella."

He was gone in a second and she was left flustered and alone. She grabbed her shirt and wiped her mouth vigorously trying to get all evidence of blood off of her before she walked into the house.

* * *

**I want to thank all the people who have followed and favorited my story. I really appreciate it! I love that people like the story. I also love the reviews I receive, its nice to see my readers get into my story. **

**And as per one of my reviews, I did make a correction on Bella's age. She is in her late twenties. She can't really be any younger and have it make sense because in the 1st season, she is talking about her thesis, which would put her in graduate school almost to her degree. That would make her in her 6th to 8th year of college. So late twenties fit.**


	11. Beginning of a Problem

Belladonna woke up in her bed the next morning and she groaned as she stretched. She glanced over at her phone beeping at her and she picked it up to see a message from an unknown number. She opened it and it said:** That bastard left me here! Bella, please tell me you are here as well.**

Belladonna sighed as she dialed the number and Rebekah practically screamed into the phone, "Please tell me Nik let you stay and I'm not alone."

Bella laughed, "You're not alone, Bekah. He let me stay with Tyler."

Rebekah let out a loud sigh, "Oh thank god. I don't know what I would have done if I was left by myself in this pitiful town. Well I have to get to school; we should get together later to shop or something."

Bella said, "Sure Bekah. But why the hell are you going to school?"

Rebekah said, "Because I never got to."

Bella shook her head, glad that Rebekah couldn't see her, "Alright. Well you have fun with that. I'm going back to bed."

Rebekah said, "I'll see you later, Bella."

Bella mumbled, "Yep, bye," as she yawned and hung up. Bella passed out again with her cell next to her, and about noon it was ringing again. She rolled her eyes as she searched for it in the layers of blankets on the bed. She finally found it and answered, "Yes?"

It was Caroline, "Bella, I'm really worried about Tyler."

Bella sat straight up in her bed, "What's wrong with him?"

Caroline said, "He is being a dick and acting like his old self."

Bella let out a slight snicker, "Did you just call my nephew a dick? Did you forget I'm his aunt?"

Caroline stammered, "No, I didn't mean …"

Bella laughed, "Caroline, calm down. It's fine. Now tell me what's going on that has you worried."

Caroline said, "He referred to Klaus turning him into a hybrid as a gift. He compelled the gym coach to let them go, in front of everyone. And he keeps staring at Rebekah."

Bella said, "Sweetheart, we will figure this all out. And as for the Rebekah thing, she doesn't want him; she is just toying with you. Don't let her do that."

Caroline asked, with sadness in her voice, "Are you sure we can figure this out?"

Bella said, "Caroline, sweetheart, of course we can. I promise you I will help you."

Caroline sounded happier after their conversation, "Thank you Bella. I have to get back to class now."

Bella said, "Alright. Just be sure to stay calm, Caroline. It will all be alright. Bye now."

Caroline sounded like her bubbly self again, "Bye."

Bella twirled her phone around in her hand, debating if she should call Klaus and ask him what the fuck he had done to her nephew. She didn't have the courage to do it though and she threw the phone on the bed as she went to take a shower.

As she exited the shower, she heard her cell ringing yet again. She sighed as she dove to answer it, "Yes? Seriously am I the number one caller today?"

Katherine laughed, "Someone is in a mood. Maybe I can get you out of that."

Bella sighed, "What the hell do you want, Katherine?"

Katherine said, rather pleased with herself, "I found what Klaus is afraid of."

Bella gasped, "What? Where?"

Katherine chuckled, "I knew that would get your attention. Come to the Pickett Mausoleum in Charlotte, North Carolina."

Bella scoffed, "You want me to drive to Charlotte? That's hours away, Katherine."

Katherine said, "But this is such a good thing."

Bella sighed, "Fine. I'll be there soon."

Katherine said, "Lovely. See you then."

Bella groaned as she walked back to the bathroom to put her clothes on. She grabbed all of her stuff and walked downstairs, and as she was about to leave Carol stopped her, "Bella, where are you off to?"

Bella tried to be polite, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be back later."

Carol sighed, "Bella, you were gone all summer and now you barely come out of your room. If you are doing anything that is bad for my son, I won't be pleased."

Bella shook her head as she just walked out to get in her car and start the drive to Charlotte. She arrived faster than she should have because she always sped, but as she stepped out of her car, the dizziness started. She knew what that meant, but how the hell would she get away with eating something and not having Katherine Pierce find out?

She decided to take her chances and she sped towards the woods to find food. She found bigger game in the thick woods around the cemetery. She took down at deer and she devoured it quickly. She could feel all the blood around her mouth so she ran back to her car to pull out an old shirt in the back to wipe her mouth with. As soon as she threw the shirt back in her car and turned around, Katherine stood there, "Took you long enough."

Bella scowled,"Forgive me for being the wrong species to speed."

Katherine eyed her curiously and Bella wondered if she could smell it on her, but she simply said, "Come see what we found."

Bella walked into the mausoleum with Katherine and saw a man in a coffin in the middle. He was chained down and looked disgustingly gray. Bella asked, "So who is this?"

Katherine said, "This is Mikael. He is a vampire that hunts vampires."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "So he hunts down his own kind?"

Katherine nodded, "And he won't drink human blood either so I'm not quite sure how he has lived."

Bella leaned close to him and his eyes sprang open, "Get away from me, wolf."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Well he is a species hater, that's lovely."

He looked at Katherine, "Get that beast out of here."

Katherine pulled her out of the mausoleum, "So how is he going to do anything to Klaus?"

Katherine said, "Well once I figure out what he eats, we feed him, and then unleash him on Klaus. Simple as that."

Bella nodded, "Good plan. I'm going to head back now."

Bella climbed in her car and was leaving as she yelled, "Have fun with your little project."

As she drove back she thought about why in the world that Katherine had called her. She had to be up to something, they weren't friends. Maybe she did have a heart after all, but Bella doubted that was the case. She just wanted something and she was going to use Bella to get it. Maybe she had heard about Klaus' attraction towards Bella and she hoped Bella could get him to forgive her, fat chance of that.

She was almost home when her cell rang again. It was Caroline again, "What did my stupid nephew do now?"

Caroline said, "Well first we need Carol's vervain supply. Can you get it for us?"

Bella said, "Sure Caroline, just give me a few to get home and I'll get it for you. Wait, why didn't you ask Tyler?"

Caroline sounded distant suddenly, "Well….we tried."

Bella asked, "What is it Caroline?"

Caroline said, "We figured out what's wrong with Tyler. He is sired to Klaus. He will do anything he wants him to. He is like a little minion."

Bella cursed, "Seriously? I'm gonna kill that bastard."

Caroline asked, "What?"

Bella said, "Nothing Caroline. Go ahead and come to the house to get the vervain."

They hung up as Bella pulled into the driveway. Caroline was there shortly after with Damon and an unconscious Tyler. Bella had already packed up the vervain and put it into a bag. Bella saw Tyler unconscious and she screamed, "What did you do to him?"

Damon said, "Chill out Bella, he is just unconscious from the vervain."

Bella let out a sigh of relief as Caroline carried him into the house and she handed the bag to Damon, "Good luck."

He nodded as he sped off and Bella went back inside. She was starving and she went towards the kitchen to make something to eat. She could eat food as long as she got the other stuff she needed first. She pulled out a bag of chips and plopped herself down onto the couch to watch television. She sat there for a while, just fading in and out of sleep. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice though, "So Bella, what are we watching?"

Bella's head moved in a jerking motion to look next to her and see Jenna sitting there, "How the hell are you here?"

Jenna shrugged, "Not exactly sure. I just know that you need to be helping the others find a way to get rid of Klaus."


	12. Ghosts of Friends & Family Past

Belladonna was still stunned by how Jenna was next to her and with what she was saying. She wanted Bella to help the others get rid of Klaus, but could she really do that in good conscience? Klaus was the father of whatever kind of child she was carrying, shouldn't she protect him?

She said, "Am I the only one who finds this strange? You're dead Jenna; you shouldn't be sitting next to me on the couch."

Jenna nodded, "Yes I am dead, please stop reminding me. I just came to tell you to help the kids get rid of Klaus. Its Elena's only hope.

Bella sighed, "Jenna, I don't know if I can do that."

Jenna turned and said blatantly, "You mean because of that thing you're carrying? How could you be so dumb? That guy killed me, he killed that werewolf you said was your friend, he killed Elena. Hell he is even responsible for Mason's death. How could you be carrying that asshole's child?"

Bella gulped, "How do you know that?"

Jenna laughed, "We ghosts don't do much else except watch the living."

Bella said, "Well if you were watching, you know it wasn't my fault."

Jenna scoffed, "You're going to blame in on the animal magnetism?"

Bella didn't know what else to say, so Jenna pulled her up on her feet and shoved her towards the door, "Go on now. I've said all I have to say. Tell Elena, Jeremy and Alaric that I love them."

Bella glanced back and saw that Jenna was gone now. She went up to her room to sleep some more before she had to go on with the day, but it didn't last long because Carol was knocking on the door soon. Carol said, "Bella, I need your help with the Night of Illuminations celebration."

Bella groaned, "Do I have to?"

Carol said, "I would really appreciate it."

Bella sighed, "Give me a bit and I'll be dressed and ready."

Bella threw on a short navy blue dress and pulled her hair up into a bun. She walked out to meet Carol, who didn't look too happy to be kept waiting. They left the house to head to the town square where she was to help Carol set up things.

It was a tedious and annoying job and all of Bella's thoughts were focused on Jenna's words. All the people she had loved that had died watched over them. Jenna had known what had occurred between her and Klaus, did that mean that Mason did too?

She helped the people with the last minute decorations as Carol got ready to make her speech. Bella faded out from listening to her sister in law, it was a boring speech anyway. She then say Alaric standing with Jeremy Gilbert so she went over to them, "I see you were roped into this as well."

Alaric said, "Tobias Fell is the head of the history department. I didn't have a choice."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Carol woke me up from a sleep to come help her."

Jeremy looked at Bella, "Do you ever do anything besides lay around?"

Bella scoffed, "No, I come from a wealthy family, so I don't have to."

Elena came running up to them, "Hey, what did I miss?"

Bella said, "My sister making a long speech that is boring as crap."

Elena laughed, "That's not very nice, Bella."

Bella chuckled, "You've heard the stories of my adolescent, you know I'm not nice, Elena. Ugh I need a drink."

Alaric seconded that idea as they all walked to the Grill. Elena, Alaric and Jeremy sat down at a table as Elena tried to find a way to bring Stefan back to his old self. Bella secretly wanted Stefan back to his old self too because he had been a good friend to her. She needed that friendship back because he was the only one who knew about her condition.

She sat at the bar by herself, desperately in need of a drink that she couldn't have. She just sat there staring at the bottles of liquor behind the counter when Alaric walked up, "Just going to stare at them?"

Bella looked up at him with sad eyes, "I've decided to cut down. I realized how much of a drunk I was being." She lied through her teeth, it was better than the truth.

Alaric nodded in understanding as he sipped his drink, "I wish I had the will power to cut down, but I don't."

As they sat there in each other's company, Bella realized why Jenna had liked him so much. He was just an easy person to talk to, but then Damon came along to ruin it. Alaric glanced at Damon, "You know I've had enough vampires today, thanks."

Bella looked at him, "And I just hate you so fuck off."

Damon ignored Bella as he focused on Alaric, "Oh come on. Have a drink with me. We've got trouble."

Bella growled at him, "Go. Away. Damon."

Damon laughed, "Down girl."

Bella went to attack him but Alaric stopped her and spoke to Damon, "No, you've got trouble. See we're not a team. You tried to kill me. All right? We're not friends. I don't like you anymore."

Damon chuckled, "Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?"

Bella's anger turned on Alaric, "You did what?!"

Her eyes flashed yellow as claws sprang from her fingers and dug into the bar top. She should have been alarmed by that happening, but she was too angry.

Alaric glared at Damon, "Thanks for that."

Damon said, "Just wait a second, I think he is still pissed."

Bella's claws disappeared as she eyed, "What do you mean? Did you see him? Where is he?!"

Damon and Alaric both stared at her curiously, "You know don't you? That there are ghosts now?"

Bella stammered, "I…um…"

Damon grabbed ahold of her, "Who did you see?"

Suddenly a loud voice was heard behind there, "Get your damn hands off my sister."

Damon let go of her as she stood in a stupor, "Mason? How are you here? Oh god I don't care." She leapt into his arms, engulfing him in a large hug, tears pouring down her face, "I miss you so much, Mason."

He held her just as tightly, "I miss you too Bella. I'm sorry how everything turned out."

She pulled back to look at him, she didn't like the way he said everything. Jenna had said ghosts knew everything, it had to mean Mason knew about her. Mason just smiled at her as he grabbed a glass of whisky. He threw it back quickly, "God I miss whisky." He then turned and slapped the glass against Damon's head.

Bella tried to stifle her laughter at seeing that, Damon glared at her, then said, "Told ya he is still pissed."

Bella was still stunned that her brother was sitting there, it was impossible. She then started to feel faint and she realized she hadn't taken the time to accommodate her special diet. She grabbed ahold of the bar top as her breathing become heavy. Mason noticed it too and he pulled her to her feet, "You don't look well, you should go make yourself feel better. Maybe some fresh air will help."

She shook her head, "I have you back now, I won't just leave. God knows you could disappear on me."

He seemed to be staring her down, "Bella, you really need to go get well."

She finally understood, he really did know about her condition. And this was his way of demanding she go get what she needed so she wouldn't collapse. She nodded, "I'll be back."

Bella ran out into the woods to find her meal for the night. It happened to be another rabbit because it was the closest to her. She wiped the blood from her face as she was done and then she licked it from her fingers. This was getting ridiculous, she felt like a vampire.

Her cell then started to ring in her pocket and she yanked it out. It was an unknown number but she answered it anyway, "Hello?"

She heard Damon on the other end, "Bella?"

Bella growled, "Fuck off Damon." She was about to hang up when she heard him, "Wait, Mason told me to call."

Bella stopped and brought the phone back to her ear, "What do you want?"

Damon sighed, "Mason wants you to meet us at the Lockwood cellar."

Bella asked, "Why?"

Damon said, "He said there is something to help us destroy Klaus there. Just come. He won't show me anything unless you come."

Bella huffed, "Fine. I'll go there now." She then hung up and took off running towards the cellar.

When she arrived, Mason was standing there, "Bella, we need to talk before Damon gets here."

She asked, "About what?"

He gave her a look of disbelief, "You know what."

Bella looked at her brother sheepishly, "I didn't do it on purpose, Mason. My wolf, she submitted to him. Can you believe that? I never submit."

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Bella, calm down. You just need to proceed carefully."

Bella asked, "Why?"

Mason looked to be struggling with that answer, "There is a witch on the other side, she wants to get rid of the Originals. And you while you're pregnant."

Bella was stunned, "Some witch bitch on the other side wants to kill my unborn child?"

Mason laughed and Bella asked, "What's so funny?"

Mason shook his head, "She doesn't want to kill your child, she wants to kill your children."

She stared at him in shock, "Are you saying that…?"

He nodded, "Yes Bella, we were twins don't you remember that?"

Bella scoffed, "How could I forget. So why does she want to kill them all? And why me?"

Mason said, "She wants to rid the world of vampires, and your children are something completely different. They go against nature, Bella."

Bella instinctively put her hand against her stomach, "I won't let anyone hurt them. Not even Klaus."

Mason went silent and they heard Damon walk in with a shovel in hand. He glanced at Bella but didn't say anything. She hoped to god that he hadn't heard what she had said. Mason said to Damon, "I'm surprised you showed."

Bella said, "I have to make a call real quick. You all go on about it."

She walked up to the outside and dialed Tyler. He answered quickly, "Aunt Bella?"

Bella smiled at hearing his voice, "Tyler, I need you to do me a favor."

He sounded happy to do it, "Whatever you need Aunt Bella."

She said, "I need you to stay in the house, don't come out until I'm home."

His voice changed to worry, "What's wrong?"

Bella didn't meant to raise her voice, but that's how it came out, "Just do as I say Tyler."

He said, "Ok Aunt Bella, I promise."

She said, "Thank you," as she hung up the phone. She went back to join the two who had gone through a hole in the wall. She yelled, "Are you two really in this hole?"

She heard Mason yell back, "Yes Bella, come on. Bring the shovel please."

She grabbed it as she stepped through the hole to go find her brother and Damon. She laughed when she saw Damon with the stakes sticking out of him, "Well this is hilarious."

Damon growled, "Shut it, Bella. Just help get them out."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Why would I do that?"

Mason snatched the shovel from his sister, "Stop it Bella. Just help break these."

As they broke them and released him from being stuck he turned on Mason, "What's your game man? I killed you. I jammed my fist into your chest. I ripped your heart out. There is no way this whole buddy-trust act is real."

Bella felt her eyes change as he said that, and Mason said, "Don't talk about that with Bella around."

Damon nodded, "But seriously, I don't get it."

Mason sighed, "You know what the other side is like? We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions. That's it. Look I can't change what happened to me. But maybe I can change what happens to Tyler. I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption."

Bella scoffed as her anger came out, "You can't be fucking serious. He killed you Mason."

Mason grabbed her hand, "Bella, I was stupid. I did things I shouldn't have. I should have stayed away, I never should have been involved with Katherine. It was my fault, I put myself in that position. I didn't even have any regard for the safety of those around me. I didn't care if you or Tyler got hurt in the process when I was trying to get that moonstone. I regret that deeply, because you stood by me through everything. I can't go back and redo it, Bella, but I can help where I can now. And you have to forgive Damon because he was doing what I should have been doing, protecting the people I love."

Bella just nodded as she processed what Mason had said. He was right but Damon still shouldn't have killed him. But given the same position, Bella would have done likewise. She sighed as they continued to walk until Damon hit an invisible wall. He growled, "God this is not happening!"

Mason asked, "What now?"

Damon said, "I can't get through. It's like I'm not invited in. Wait!"

Bella and Mason both kept walking into the cave. Mason glanced back, "I'm not stopping just cause you're stuck. I'll let you know what I find."

Damon stammered, "Yeah, but…"

Mason grinned, "Looks like you're going to have to trust me. And Bella."

They walked further in and stood in wonder staring at the writings on the wall. Bella asked, "What is all this?"

Mason shook his head, "I don't know."

Damon asked, "So? What did you find?"

Mason said, "It's in…"

He disappeared before he could finish his sentence, "No!" Bella collapsed to the ground as she sobbed, "Mason, please come back! Please!"

Damon yelled, "Bella, you have to tell me what is in there."

She didn't answer him, she just kept sobbing, mumbling, "Mason, you can't leave me again. Please. I can't do this."

She heard Damon call someone to come, but she didn't care. They sat there for a few minutes alone and he said, "I heard what you said to Mason before I arrived. About how you won't let anyone harm your children. You're pregnant aren't you?"

All he heard was a growl from inside the cave, but then she spoke, "Mind your damn business, Damon."

He asked, "Are you worried about Klaus finding out? I saw how he was with you in that bar. Even when you stood up to him, he didn't want to harm you. What would he do if he found out your knocked up with some guy's kid?"

She stepped out from the corner she was in as she glared at him, and then she took off out of the cave. She bumped into Alaric as she exited the cellar, but she didn't stop. She just ran back to the house and collapsed on the porch She was in desperate need of a friend and she didn't have any, so she called the only person she knew she could. She dialed Rebekah's number and got a groggy, "Hello? Bella? What's wrong?"

Bella could help the sobs that racked her body, "Bekah, I need a friend. "

Rebekah was more alert now, "Where are you?"

Bella said, "My house."

Rebekah said, "I'll be there in a second."

As Bella hung up the phone, and a few minutes later, Rebekah was sitting next to her on the porch, "What's wrong?"

Bella said, "Somehow ghosts were here. My brother was here. And then he just disappeared."

Rebekah actually pulled her in for a hug, "I'm so sorry. I know what it feels like to lose a brother."

Bella pulled back and asked, "You do?"

Rebekah nodded, "When we were all still human, we lost our youngest brother. To wolves actually. Its why we ended up vampires."

Bella asked, "Did Klaus tell you about my brother?"

Rebekah said, "He told me your brother was killed to get the moonstone away from Katerina."

Bella just sat there as she tried to mask her pain, "He was my twin, so we were closer than regular siblings. We were like two halves of a whole. And he was here again, and can you believe he told me to forgive Damon?"

Rebekah laughed, "Maybe you should listen. Maybe that's what he wanted for you."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "You know I listen to the kids tell me how evil you are, why are you being so nice to me?"

Rebekah scoffed, "Because you are a better person than those kids. Your strong and family means everything to you like it does to me. And you're not petty like those kids."

Bella smiled, "Thank you Bekah. You are an unexpected friend."

Rebekah nodded, "Well remember that, with or without my brother, I am your friend. I might even pick you over Nik."

Bella's mouth fell, "That's not very nice."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "He kept me daggered in a box, that's not very nice either."

Bella agreed, "You're right."

Rebekah asked, "Are you going to be alright now?"

Bella slowly nodded her head, "I think so. I just need to get to my bed and sleep now."

Rebekah nodded, "I'm going to go then. If you need me again, call me."

Bella smiled as she grabbed Rebekah in a hug. She smiled as she pulled back before she took off running back towards the Salvatore's house. Bella sighed as she stepped back into her house and headed towards her bed.


	13. An Unlikely Ally

Klaus held his phone up and glanced at it, it had been days since he had left Mystic Falls. He had to admit, he did miss the snarky werewolf. He didn't even know what had possessed him to allow her to stay there and not be forced to come with him. His sister had already realized that Bella was a weakness of his, even if he had refused to admit it to her. He hoped his sister would keep her out of trouble, but that was too good to be true as his cell rang. He read the display: Rebekah. He sighed as he answered it, "Yes Bekah?"

Rebekah was quiet for a moment before she said, "I think we may have a problem."

Klaus asked, "What kind of problem?"

Rebekah sighed, "I think Bella is hiding something from us. I saw her last night and she was nearly hysterical. And she blamed it on seeing her dead brother again, but it seemed like more than that."

Klaus growled, "Well then keep a closer eye on her. Figure out what's wrong with her. I can't come back yet."

Rebekah asked, "Why not?"

Klaus said, "I am building my army, Bekah. I'm a bit busy; you just take care of Bella for now. Bye now little sister."

He hung up before she could say anything else and he sat down in his chair in the parlor of the house he had commandeered. One of his hybrids came up to him, "Is something the matter, sir?"

Klaus waved him away, "Nothing to concern yourself with. Now go."

He thought of dear Bella and how pissed she would be if she found out Rebekah had called him about her. She was an independent and feisty wolf, which is something he adored about her. With the way he left things with her, he wondered if she would be glad for his return when it happened.

* * *

Bella groaned as she woke up the next morning, she really didn't want to face the day without Mason, but he was gone again. She pushed herself out of bed and her stomach instantly cringed in pain. This was getting ridiculous, how the hell was she going to hide her condition if she was forced to gorge on animals all the time?

She ran out of the house as quickly as she could and found her meal. She figured it would be better to do while she was still unshowered. It proved to be a good idea because she was covered in blood after her meal. She ran into the house as quickly as she had run out because she wanted to avoid Carol if she was home. Luckily for her, Tyler was at school and wasn't an issue.

She ran up to jump in the shower. As she stripped off her clothes, she watched the blood stream down her body and into the drain. It was unnerving to say the least, but she had to be clean. She washed herself and made herself semi presentable and then stepped out. She then heard her cell ring and she ran out of the bathroom to grab it, barely making it, "Hello?"

Someone she really didn't want to talk to was on the other end, "Bella? I need you to get dressed; I'm coming to get you in a moment. You're at the house right?"

Bella was stunned, "What the hell are you talking about Damon? I am not going anywhere with you."

He hissed, "Bella, just do this please. Keep the attitude to yourself. I need your help with something."

Bella asked, "With what?"

Damon growled, "Can't you just come with me without the questions?"

Bella scoffed, "No, then I might end up dead. So what do you need me for?"

Damon said, "I need help with Stefan. You two seemed to become friends. So I need you to come help me get him back to normal."

Bella growled to herself, "Fine. Let me get dressed and I'll come."

Damon didn't give her very much time to get dressed before he was pounding on the front door, "Bella, come on."

She ran down the stairs and opened the door quickly, "You could have given me more time."

He shook his head, "We don't have time for that. Let's go."

He drove them towards the Mystic Falls jail and then proceeded to an underground part of it where apparently Stefan was. Bella shook her head, "I'll just stay up here in the car and wait for you."

Damon nodded, "Whatever you want to do, Bella. I'll be right back with Stefan."

As she watched him go through the door and down below, she dialed Rebekah's number. She answered fast, "Hey Bella. Is everything alright?"

Bella laughed, "Yes it is. I just wanted to tell you I'll be out for a bit. If I don't answer my cell don't panic."

Rebekah asked, "What exactly are you doing?"

Bella said, "Apparently helping Damon with his Stefan problem. I'm not entirely sure. But I just wanted to let you know, in case I like come up missing or anything, then Damon is to blame."

Rebekah chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind. Blame Damon."

Bella asked, "So what you doing?"

Rebekah sighed, "Apparently having a chat with Elena about my family."

Bella was concerned about that, "Are you sure that's a good idea? They don't even like your family, it could be a trap."

Rebekah scoffed, "I can take care of it if it is Bella, don't worry."

Bella still wasn't convinced but she said, "Alright Bekah. Well I have to go; Damon is coming back with Stefan."

Rebekah said, "Bye Bella. Keep your guard up just in case."

Bella said, "I will. You two. Bye."

Bella hung up as Stefan got into the car with Damon and he glanced at Bella, "So nice to see you again, Bella. How are you?"

Bella just eyed him, she didn't like the way he was talking, it made her worry. What if he blurted out about her condition and the father of her child? She would be completely screwed.

Damon drove them to some random bar and as they walked in, Damon called Elena to check on her. Bella and Stefan proceeded to the bar and Stefan grinned at her, "So does my brother know your secret? Does anyone?"

Bella shook her head, "You know they don't Stefan. And I would rather you not blurt it out."

Stefan laughed, "What's going to stop me?"

Bella showed her teeth, "I bet if I bit you, that would stop you. My bite is venomous to you, you know."

Stefan chuckled, "Touché, Bella."

They both went silent as Damon walked back over to them, "So what are you two talking about?"

Bella was silent while Stefan was a smart ass, "Oh just Bella's condition."

Bella glared at Stefan and Damon asked, "You know about her?"

Stefan nodded, "I do. I even know who fathered them."

Bella showed her teeth at him and her voice came out as a growl, "You tell him anything and I will love sinking my wolf teeth into your skin."

Stefan chuckled as he grew silent and Damon was left in wonder, but he didn't bring it up again. He offered the bartender girl to Stefan as a drink and Stefan wasn't exactly buying it. He thought Damon was up to something but when Damon assured him that he wasn't, he fed on the girl. As her blood hit the air, Bella could smell it and her stomach clenched in hunger for it. She groaned to herself, could this get any freaking worse? She said, "I need to go outside for a second. I need some air."

Stefan grinned at her, "Go right ahead, Bella." Damon grabbed her arm before she walked out, "Be careful. God knows if someone could take you."

Bella scoffed, "I didn't know you cared, Damon. I'll be fine."

Bella stormed outside to catch her breath and try to take her focus off of the blood she had smelled and had craved. She felt panic coming over her at the fact of Stefan threatening to tell Damon about her condition. If Damon knew, their little group would use it to their advantage. Bella would be leverage over Klaus for them, and she couldn't have that. She needed someone strong on her side and someone she could trust. She bit her lip as she dialed a number. She heard her only friend's voice on the other end, "Bella, now isn't a good time."

Bella spoke quickly, "I need you to go somewhere alone so I can tell you something."

Bella heard Rebekah tell Elena, "Give me a moment. I need to take this call. I'll be right back."

She heard the door close and Rebekah said, "Alright, I'm alone. What's wrong?"

Bella walked further away from the bar and spoke very quietly, for fear of someone hearing her, "Rebekah, I have to tell you something. I….um…I'm pregnant."

There was an eerie silence on the other end of the phone, "Are you being serious, Bella?"

Bella sighed, "Yes, it's why I've been so unstable."

Rebekah gasped, "Who the hell did you…..?"

She suddenly stopped and Bella knew that Rebekah had put the pieces together now, "Please tell me it wasn't…"

Damon spoke from behind Bella, "Bella, I need you back inside. We have a problem."

Rebekah said, "Go with him. Your secret is safe with me Bella, I promise. No one will know.

Bella spoke quietly, "Thank you," as she hung up and followed Damon back into the bar. There was a man sitting next to Stefan. He had short blondish hair and was wearing a fine suit. Bella glanced at Damon, "You let Mikael out?"

Mikael turned and caught sight of Bella, "I see the beast is one of your companions."

Damon glanced at Bella, "You have seen him before?"

Bella nodded, "Katherine told me about him. He didn't much like my presence. He is a species hater, more specifically my species."

Mikael growled, "All of you beast should be put down like the animals you are."

Bella hissed at him as claws grew on her hand, "Watch your mouth vampire."

Mikael watched her with interest, "Well that's not a wolf trait…"

Bella growled as she stormed out of the bar, she had to get far away from that man. She texted Rebekah: _They woke up Mikael. I think he knows, Bekah. What the hell do I do?_

Rebekah responded quickly: _They did what? Mikael will kill us all. Stay away from him, Bella. If he knows for sure, he will kill you. He hates Klaus. He would kill you just to upset Klaus._

Bella put her cell back in her pocket as she climbed back into Damon's car to wait for them. She ended up fading out of consciousness as she sat and waited, until she heard the fight between the two. She could hear the punches landing and then she heard Damon kick Stefan. She leaned out the window, "Stop it you two. Can we just go home? I have to get back."

Damon nodded, "Come on, Stefan."

They drove back to Mystic Falls in silence and when they arrived, Bella received a text: _Bella, I think we need to talk._

Bella texted back: _Come to the house. It's more vampire hearing free than the one you're at._

Rebekah replied: _Be there shortly._

Bella climbed out of the car and began to walk towards the house, but then she realized Tyler was probably home. She dialed Caroline's number and she got a happy, "Hello?"

Bella smiled, "Caroline, sweetheart, I need a favor. I need you to ask Tyler over to your house and keep him there for a bit."

Caroline was curious, "Why?"

Bella spoke a bit meaner than she wanted, "Don't ask why. Just do it please."

Caroline said, "Fine. Let me call him."

Bella said, "Thank you Caroline."

She hung up as Rebekah appeared on the porch with tears on her face. Bella asked, "What happened?"

Bella then heard Tyler coming towards the front door and she pulled Rebekah around the side of the house so he wouldn't see them, and as soon as he was gone, they came back out. Rebekah said, "Elena told me that Klaus killed our mother."

Bella shook her head, "You'll have to start from the beginning if you want me to understand."

Rebekah said, "Those drawings you found under your property. They are from us when we were human. Our family."

Bella gasped, "Seriously? Wow. So now what is this about your mother?"

Rebekah said, "Well Niklaus is only our half-brother, our mother had an affair with a werewolf. It's how he is a hybrid. Our youngest brother was killed when we were human. He was killed by the wolves which led out parents to turn us into vampires. We were all turned, including our father, Mikael."

Bella 's face fell, "You're telling me that man is the grandfather of my children? Fucking seriously?"

Rebekah said, "Well not exactly because Mikael is Klaus' stepfather. But he hates Klaus because he isn't his."

Bella shook her head, "But that isn't his fault. It's your mother's fault."

Rebekah nodded, "But Mikael was too prideful, and he hated Niklaus. Because after we were turned and Klaus killed someone from the bloodlust, he triggered the wolf gene. Our mother put a curse on Klaus to keep his wolf side locked."

Bella shook her head, "Wow, this is a twisted story. So he retaliated and killed your mother?"

Rebekah nodded, "He always told me that Mikael had killed our mother, but it was a lie. He did it. He did it because he felt she didn't love him."

Bella asked, "Well what do we do about Mikael?"

Rebekah said, "We do nothing. I will help the others deal with him, but you need to stay far away. If he finds out your pregnant and with Nik's child, he will kill you."

Bella shook slightly, "He hates Klaus that much that he would kill me to kill Klaus' child?"

Rebekah nodded, "I'm afraid so. Please just stay in this house. It is the safest place for you."

Bella nodded, "Be careful, Bekah."

Rebekah scoffed, "I'm an Original. They can't hurt me, and I don't think my father would hurt me either."

Bella hugged her friend, "Well I'm off to bed. Keep me posted."

Rebekah hugged her back, "You as well, Bella. Keep me posted on my nephew or niece's progress."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I'd rather just forget than think about what happened and the fact that I now have children I will have to care for."

Rebekah mumbled, "Some people would love to have children, Bella. Be grateful for what you have."

Bella glanced up at her friend and noticed the sadness in her eyes. Rebekah was sad that she couldn't have children, well then Bella promised she would allow her to be the best aunt ever. No one would ever have to know that she was literally their aunt; she would just say that Rebekah was her friend and therefore an aunt to her children.


	14. Mikael Comes Calling

Bella sat beside the others in the Salvatore house as Stefan called Klaus. Bella could hear the whole conversation through the phone and Klaus was skeptical to say the least. She heard him say, "Well first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened."

He growled, "I want to see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself."

Stefan just said nonchalantly, "Well he is here. Come by whenever."

Klaus hissed, "If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So answer with your life. Is what you are saying the truth?"

Stefan said, "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes."

Klaus said, "I want to talk to Rebekah."

Stefan handed the phone to her and she said, "Hello Nik."

He sounded pleased, "Rebekah, love. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with the dagger?"

Rebekah smirked, "It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I'm miserable here."

Klaus said, "I'll be home soon."

Rebekah said, "Good. I'll see you then, brother." She hung up the phone and then glanced at the others, "He bought it. He's coming home."

Damon chuckled, "Now was that easy or what?"

Elena sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

The others had all left except for Rebekah who watched over Mikael's body with Bella. They were just waiting for him to wake up. He finally let out a loud cough as he sat up. Rebekah laughed, "Finally. Took you long enough."

Mikael looked at his daughter, "Rebekah. And the wolf."

Rebekah growled, "Whatever fatherly rubbish you're thinking…save it. Nothing you say matters to me. And don't you dare talk badly about my friend."

Mikael glanced around, "I see. Where is my dagger?"

Rebekah scoffed, "Elena has it. So you can forget your plans to use it on me."

Mikael said, "You were never what I was after."

Bella was at a loss of what to do as she watched them argue. And when Rebekah had said her piece, she walked out and Bella followed after her, leaving Mikael by himself.

As they walked out, Bella said, "I need to get home and check on things. Give me a call when Klaus is here."

Rebekah nodded, "Will do, Bella. Be careful. I don't trust Mikael around you."

Bella smirked, "Please, no one can harm me."

Rebekah said, "It's not you I'm worried about, but your precious cargo." Rebekah glanced at Bella's stomach, "Please don't talk about that Bekah."

Rebekah frowned, "Sorry Bella. You get going. I'll call you."

Bella nodded as she walked towards the Lockwood mansion. She went towards the woods first and attacked a few rabbits. It seemed her hunger was getting worse now. She was covered in blood when she exited the woods and she prayed that no one was home as she ran towards her bathroom.

She hopped into the shower and watched the blood drain off of her and down the drain. She groaned as she thought about what the hell she was going to do if the hunger steadily got worse. She was still standing in the shower when her cell rang, and she answered it without looking, "Bekah?"

It was a completely different person, "No love, it's not Bekah."

She froze, "Klaus…what do you want?"

He chuckled, "Just checking on my asset. Making sure that my stepfather didn't harm you. It doesn't much like wolves."

Bella scoffed, "Please stop pretending you care, people might think you have a heart hidden."

He growled, "I'm in no mood for you attitude Bella. I just want to know that you are alright."

Bella heard a different tone in his voice so she answered truthfully, "Yes, I'm fine. Mikael didn't much like me, but he hasn't tried to harm me."

Klaus let out a sigh, Bella could have sworn he sighed in relief, "I'm glad. Stay away from his body Bella."

Bella said, "I will, Klaus."

His voice sounder happier after that, "I'll see you soon love."

Bella growled as she hung up. She didn't want to see him; he brought up too many strange emotions in her. Emotions that she shouldn't have, certainly not for the Original Hybrid. She wanted to punch herself for even thinking it. But she did happen to be pregnant with the Hybrid's child.

She got back in the shower to finish and then she fell to her bed, in a dead sleep. She was awoken hours later by loud noise from downstairs and outside. She climbed from her bed, not even conscious of her attire as she stomped down the stairs, "Tyler, what the hell are you doing? I thought tonight was Homecoming?" She glanced around to see a bunch of people in the house. She mumbled to herself, "What the hell is going on?"

She stumbled into Caroline and Bonnie in the hall, "What is all this?"

Caroline said, "Homecoming was cancelled, so Tyler said the party is at his house now. He didn't tell you, Bella?"

Bella saw Tyler moving through the crowd and she yelled, "Tyler Lockwood! Get over here now!"

He slowly made his way over to her with his head down, "Yes Aunt Bella?"

Bella scowled, "What is all this?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea. Klaus told me to throw this party. But it isn't a party exactly, it's a wake."

Bella gasped, "This is all for Mikael being dead? Seriously? Where the hell is Klaus?"

Tyler shrugged and Bella stormed away from him to see Klaus on stage, "Good evening everyone! I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming!"

Bella screamed, "Klaus Mikaelson, get your ass off that stage and get over here!"

He chuckled as he stepped off the stage and walked over to Bella. He pinned her against the wall of the house, "If you ever do something like that again to make people think you have the upper hand over me, I'll have to punish you for it."

Bella growled as she shoved him off her, "What the fuck is all this? I won't have all of this in my house. I was trying to sleep."

He glanced down at her attire, "And if must have been lovely. I am sorry to have disturbed it, Bella."

Bella wrapped her arms around herself, "Stop staring at me and get the hell off my property."

He laughed, "Afraid I can't do that love."

She growled as she stomped away from him and went to her room. If he wanted to play that game, she would make him regret it. She put on her tight silver strapless dress and her heels to match and walked back downstairs.

She saw Katherine at the door and approached her, "What the…?"

Katherine shook her head, "Hi Bella, it's good to see you again."

Bella raised a questioning eyebrow, "Why are you here?"

Katherine shrugged, "It is my homecoming after all. Why would I not be here?"

Bella understood now, "Oh well alright then Elena. Just be careful. Klaus is around here somewhere."

Right as she said that, Klaus strolled up to them, "Talking about me, are you love?"

Bella hissed, "I would never talk about you, it would go straight to your head. Now go away."

He acted wounded, "Where are your manners love? You should at least be civil to me."

Bella scoffed, "I'll be civil when you leave my town, my nephew and me alone."

He just laughed, "That won't be happening. I quite like this town. Your nephew is one of my hybrids. And you, well I've got plans for you."

Bella just glared at him and he asked, "So Stefan tells me that you were the one to dagger Mikael."

Bella eyed him, making sure he believed it, "I did. He was a right bastard that threatened me."

He seemed concerned, "And yet he didn't harm you?"

Bella shook her head, "I'm tougher than I seem."

Klaus chuckled, "oh I know that. So Elena, why are you so nervous?"

Katherine scoffed, "I'm not nervous, I just don't like you."

He laughed, "Let's get straight to the point then, shall I love? People have been after me for 1000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won't succeed."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "It won't be for a lack of trying."

He just laughed instead of becoming upset, "Ah you'd be smart to tell Damon to mind his manners tonight because if I die, I've already ensure that he'll die along with me. Even in death, my hybrids have their orders. So you kill me, you're killing him too."

He slowly walked away from them and Katherine and Bella shared a look. Katherine said, "Ill warn Stefan about Damon and Klaus. You keep Mikael busy."

Bella nodded as they split up. Bella walked back into the house and saw Klaus playing beer pong with his lackeys, "Isn't that a bit juvenile for someone like you?"

He laughed, "Ah, Bella, you are always such a breath of fresh air to me. Never afraid to speak your mind. It is quite fun, why don't you play with me?"

Bella shook her head, "Nope. I gave up drinking, no good for my health and all being that I'm not immortal."

Klaus said, "You are a werewolf, you don't have health issues. I know your hiding something, Bella. So be a dear and tell me what it is."

Bella began to panic but was saved by one of his hybrids, "You have a visitor."

Klaus glared at his hybrid, "Well tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here and am in the middle of a very important conversation."

The hybrid said, "He said his name is Mikael."

Klaus tried to keep his mask of indifference on, "Then we must not keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm going to have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do."

Klaus walked towards the front door, leaving Bella behind with his hybrids. She stood behind them as Klaus opened the door. He then opened the door and Mikael grinned, "Hello Niklaus. I see you and the beast are close."

Klaus growled, "Hello Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh that's right. I forgot you can't. And don't talk about Bella in such a way."

Mikael said, "or you can come outside if you want."

Klaus chuckled, "Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb."

Mikael scoffed, "They can't kill me."

Klaus nodded, "True. But it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce."

Mikael chuckled, "The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me."

One of the hybrids shoved Bella forward and she fell out of the doorway. Mikael grabbed onto her instantly, "I've heard from your friends here that you have an odd relationship with this beast. Almost as if you love her. Now come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies."

Klaus scoffed, "Go ahead and kill her."

Bella's face fell, "You would let him kill me? Really?"

She growled as she tried to get away from Mikael but he held her tight. He said, "Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to kill her."

Klaus growled, "My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!"

Mikael just laughed at Klaus, "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be that one thing that keeps you from truly being great."

Mikael then pulled out the stake and plunged it into Bella's back. She screamed as she fell to the ground in pain. She saw Damon try to come and stake Klaus while he was focusing on Mikael, but Stefan leapt in to stop him. Katherine ran over to Bella, "Bella, can you hear me?"

Bella groaned in pain as she fought to get the stake out of her back and Katherine pulled it out for her. She saw Klaus drive the stake that had been in him into Mikael's chest and he burst into flames. Klaus then ran over to Bella's side and rolled her over to look at the wound, but it was gone now. He eyed her with wonder, "How the hell…?"

Bella cried out for Damon, "Damon!"

Damon snatched her up from the ground and left. He asked her when they were a bit away, "I can take you back to our house."

Bella shook her head, "No. it has to be somewhere that Klaus hasn't been invited into or that Tyler hasn't. He will send Tyler after me."

Damon nodded and pulled out his cell, "Bonnie, I need a favor."

Bonnie growled, "Whatever you need, I'm not helping."

Damon sighed, "It's for Bella, not me."

Bonnie asked, "Tyler's aunt? What about her?"

Bella grabbed the phone, "I need a place to stay to get away from Klaus. He will come after me. He can't get in your house and Tyler can't either. Can I stay with you?"

Bonnie said, "Yes. Come over."

Damon sped her over to Bonnie's house and stopped on the porch, so Bella could walk inside. She glanced back at Damon, gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "Thank you."

He nodded as he left and Bonnie showed her to the guest room.

* * *

**Thank you to all my loyal followers and people who favorited my story. Absolutely love the reviews i receive for this story. This is one of my favorites to write because every time I sit down to write more, I never know how it will come out by the end of the chapter. It just sort of flows out. Anyways, leave me some more lovely reviews letting me know how you like the story so far and how you liked this chapter.**


	15. Hiding Out

**Warning: The deer scene may be gruesome to some. Just thought i would give a warning, just in case.**

* * *

Bella heard the pounding at the door later in the night, good thing Bonnie's father wasn't home at present. Bonnie got up with Bella to go towards the door and they saw Tyler standing there, "Aunt Bella, please come out. I need to talk to you."

Bella scoffed, "I'm here for a reason so go away, Tyler."

Tyler sighed, "Aunt Bella, please, Klaus wants me to bring you to him."

Bella nodded, "I know he does, which is why I'm here. This is the only house of your friends that you haven't been in. Now I'm sorry Tyler, but go away."

Tyler growled, "He will hurt me if I don't come back with you."

Bella felt bad, she really did, but she couldn't let Klaus get ahold of her. "I'm sorry, Tyler. Now go away."

Tyler flashed away from Bonnie's house. Bella let out a loud sigh and Bonnie asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

Bella nodded as she walked back to her room. She slept the rest of the night and the next day, there was knocking again. She pushed herself up and walked towards the door, knowing Bonnie was at school. There stood Klaus this time. Bella froze in her position, not opening the door, "What do you want?"

Klaus chuckled, "Open the door love. We need to have a chat."

Bella stood behind the safety of the door, "No we don't. Now go away."

He growled, "You will come out, Bella."

Bella hissed back, "I won't Klaus. You need to leave me alone, I don't want you here."

He laughed, "Say that to my face, out here."

Bella scoffed, "Nice try, but I'm not leaving the safety of this house. I picked it for a reason."

Klaus growled, "You are really pissing me off, Bella. How did that wound heal?"

Bella yelled, "None of your damn business! Now leave!"

He just stood there staring at her as if he awaited an answer, so Bella huffed as she turned her back to him and went to the kitchen. Her stomach groaned and she began to panic, she had completely forgotten about the need for her special diet. How would she ever be able to accomplish that with Klaus lurking around? She could hear him still standing on the porch and she wondered if he would ever give up. She could only count on one person, so she went to get her cell to call Rebekah. It went straight to her voicemail, which worried Bella a bit, but what could she do about it? She said, "Bekah, its Bella. I really need you help with my problem right now. Your brother is being a lurky creep. Please call me back soon."

Bella stood in the kitchen glancing around for anything to eat because she was starving. She opened the refrigerator and saw a raw steak. She could smell it and it smelled really good to her, which sickened her. She figured she could try it since she was stuck here, so she unwrapped it and dove in. she tore at the meat with her teeth as blood leaked from the steak and ran down her chin. She let out a contented sigh as she finished it. It hadn't cured her hunger completely, but it would do for now until Klaus went away.

She could still hear him out there, "Are you ever going to go away?"

He yelled back, "Not until you come out love."

Bella scoffed, "Tough luck on that one. I'm not leaving this house."

Klaus growled, "You will or I will force you out."

Bella rolled her eyes in the kitchen and she heard her cell ringing so she ran to grab it, "Hello?"

It was Stefan, "Bella, how nice to hear your voice. Listen, I need a favor."

She stood in the hallway near the door and she asked, "What do you want?"

Stefan laughed, "I need your help with Klaus."

Bella glanced at him pacing on the porch, "What about him?"

Stefan chuckled, "I may have pissed him off slightly. By kidnapping his daggered family."

Bella screamed, "You did what? Are you insane?"

Stefan scoffed, "No, but it will keep him in line. He loves his family, so he will do as I say if he wants them back."

Bella started to shake, "You are a moron, Stefan. You give him back those coffins, I won't be helping you."

She hung up abruptly on him and shook her head. Klaus grinned, "You picked the right side, Bella. Keep telling him to give back those coffins."

She turned around and hissed at him, "Fuck off, Klaus. I didn't do it for you. I did it for his sake. You will rip him apart and he is a dear friend to me, even if he is heartless right now."

Bella stormed into her room and fell to the bed as her head started to spin. What the hell was she doing here? She wouldn't be able to hide from Klaus forever, eventually he would find out. Tears started to fall down her face as she thought about everything. She had no one. Carol didn't know about what they were. Mason was gone, and so was Richard. Tyler was sired to Klaus, so he couldn't help her. Rebekah was m.i.a at the moment, which was worrying in itself. Stefan was heartless right now, and the only person she could turn to was Damon. It was ironic that he was her rescuer this time because she had vowed to hate him, but he had saved her from Klaus at the party.

She walked back out of her room and saw Klaus still standing there, "Don't you have some hunting to do? You know to get those coffins back?"

He chuckled, "I will do that, once me and you have a decent talk."

Bella plopped down on the couch, "That isn't going to happen."

Bella turned on the television to drown him out as she sat contently watching shows. She lost herself in the shows and then she heard groaning coming from the porch, "Get off my porch, Klaus."

Bella heard the door slam closed and she glanced up, "How long has he been there?"

Bella laughed, "All day. He is relentless. Eventually he should go away just to go look for those coffins of his daggered family."

Bonnie shook her head, "I have to go away. Will you be alright alone here?"

Bella nodded, "Yes, I'm not afraid of the big bad hybrid. I happen to be the big bad wolf."

Bonnie chuckled, "Alright."

Bella asked, "So where are you going?"

Bonnie sighed, "I found my mom, so I'm going to go find her."

Bella smiled, "That's great. I hope it turns out the way you want it to."

Bonnie hugged Bella, "Thanks. I'll be sure to spell the house before I leave."

Bella nodded and Bonnie went to pack her things. As she walked out to leave, they noticed that Klaus was gone from the porch. Bonnie said, "Be careful. He will undoubtedly be back."

Bella nodded, "Don't worry about me, Bonnie. You just go find your mother."

Bonnie got in the car and drove away and Bella peeked out the door to see if Klaus was around. She didn't see him so she sped towards the woods, she needed a better meal. She was walking around when she heard a deer traipse by and she sped at it and pounced. She ripped into his throat and tore out a chunk as she chewed it slowly, savoring it. She dug her teeth into the deer's throat and drank its blood.

She felt her face change and she reached a hand up to touch the spot under her eyes. She felt ridged veins under them which wasn't a wolf trait. She felt the hybrid teeth come out in her mouth and it frightened her, but not as much as what happened next. She heard the snap of twigs behind her before she heard his voice, "Gotcha love."

She slowly turned to face him and she saw him cringe slightly at the sight of her. She turned to run for the house, but she didn't get far before he pounced on her, knocking her to the ground.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love seeing what people have to say.**


	16. Caught Red-Handed

Bella was pinned to the ground underneath Klaus as he hissed, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She used all her strength to throw him off and into a tree. She jumped up to speed off again, but he grabbed ahold of her, "I want an answer, Bella. You are possessing abilities that you shouldn't be."

Bella growled at him as she bite into his arm that held her there. He yelped as she took off again. He caught her again and pinned her underneath his body again. She squirmed under him trying to push him off and he growled, "Stop that. You're doing things to me that you shouldn't."

When Klaus said that, something in Bella changed as she realized how much she lusted for this guy. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones or the wolf traits, but she leaned up to press her lips to his. He pushed her back against the ground, "Bella, what are you doing?"

She growled as she flipped him over and leaned over him menacingly, "I'm stronger now, don't underestimate me."

She grew her claws and dug them into his shoulders and he groaned in pain. She saw the blood start to flow out and she stared at it with hunger, and before she could stop herself she leaned her mouth down to his wound. And then she did the worst thing possible, she licked the wound, tasting his blood. She heard him groan under her and she snapped out of it and was gone in a flash.

She was back in Bonnie's house before he could catch her. She slammed the door closed behind her as she slid down it with tears pouring from her eyes. She was as good as found out now, what was she going to do? She reached for her cell on the table by the door and she checked to see if Rebekah had called back and she hadn't. Where the hell was Rebekah and why wasn't she answering? She was startled when her cell suddenly rang. She saw it was Tyler and she answered, "What is it Tyler?"

Tyler was frantic, "Klaus made me bite Caroline. And wolf bites are poisonous to vampires. He did it to prove a point. Aunt Bella, I don't know what to do. Caroline will die without a cure."

She heard banging on the door behind her and she glanced up to see Klaus standing there. She spoke back on the phone, "He is the cure. He will go over and fix her right away, Tyler, I promise."

He said, "Thank you, Aunt Bella. Thank you so much."

She hung up and stared up at Klaus, "You know I'm not healing his little girlfriend unless you give me something in return."

Bella stood up and tried to compose herself, "And what do you want, Klaus?"

He grinned, "You, Bella. I want you. And I want to know what you are hiding."

Bella took a deep breath and then said, "Alright. Go save Caroline and I will come to you."

Klaus smirked, "Swear it Bella."

Bella stared down at herself; she was still covered in blood and grossness. She rose her eyes to his, "I swear."

He nodded as he sped away, "See you soon Bella."

Bella went straight to the shower to wash off the filth and then she fell into her bed. She heard her phone beep and she glanced at it: **Thank you Aunt Bella. Care is fine.**

Klaus banged at the door the rest of the night, but she ignored him and refused to acknowledge him. In the morning, he was gone and Bella hoped he would stay away now.

She didn't leave the house for the next few days. She barely made herself get up to eat regular food, but without her special diet, her body started to deteriorate. She was in the kitchen when her body gave out on her and she fainted.

The next thing she knew, she was on the porch and Damon was tapping her cheek, "Bella, wake up. Bella!"

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him, "What happened?"

Damon shrugged, "You tell me. When you didn't answer my call, I came to check on you. I saw you passed out in the kitchen. I had to get Elena to go in and get you."

Bella groaned in pain as her stomach cringed in hunger. Bella asked, "Why are you here?"

Damon helped her sit up and said, "Stefan and I have to go to a dinner with Klaus to discuss the coffins Stefan stole. Klaus said he won't even listen to us unless you are there as well."

Bella growled, "Cheating bastard."

Damon quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

Bella sighed, "I made a promise that if Klaus healed Caroline for Tyler then I would come to him. I lied, so now he is making me."

Damon asked, "So I guess you are coming?"

Bella nodded, "I'll be there later. I have to go do something right now." She stood up to walk away but he asked, "Are you alright to go off by yourself?"

Bella nodded, "I know how to fix myself, don't worry. I'll be fine and I will be at your house so we can go to this stupid dinner."

Damon said, "Be careful Bella."

Bella grinned as she sped off to the woods. She couldn't find a deer so she had to settle for a few rabbits and she devoured them fully. She wiped her mouth on her shirt and got up to head to the Lockwood mansion. She had to face things now so she grabbed a nice pale blue summer dress. She cleaned off her hands and face before she left the house. She then did the craziest thing and climbed on her motorcycle to speed over to the Salvatore house.

She saw them standing by Damon's car waiting for her already. Damon laughed, "Riding on a motorcycle in a dress? That's odd."

Bella chuckled, "What can I say? I'm a weird one."

Damon laughed as he let her climb into the back of the car. They drove over to the Mikaelson mansion and as Bella stepped out of the car, she was in wonder. The house was absolutely huge and looked incredibly expensive. Damon kept Bella close as they knocked on the door and Elijah, the man from the ritual that had betrayed them answered. He smiled, "Nice of you to join us, Salvatore's. Ah and Miss Lockwood, my brother demanded your presence but refuses to tell me why."

Damon pulled Bella closer to him, "Klaus is a stalker freak that's why."

Bella put a hand to Damon's chest, "Now Damon, don't insult our host."

Damon stayed silent as they preceded inside and Klaus smiled, "Ah Bella, how nice of you to finally stick to what you promised."

Bella glared at him, "I promised I would come to you, I never said when."

His smile faded as he realized she was right. Elijah motioned them into their seats and Klaus insisted that Bella sit beside him but Damon wouldn't allow that. He had between him and Stefan; it was where she was safest. A girl came in to pour them blood in wine glass and Bella's eyes flitted to the glass as she felt the thirst for it grow. She dug her claws into the underside of the table as she fought the craving. This didn't go unnoticed by the two Originals in the room.

Bella began to panic until Elijah excused himself with Damon and Damon pulled her with him. Klaus said, "Not so fast love, you will stay here."

Bella looked at Damon with fear and Elijah interceded, "Niklaus, I will see to it that the girl is brought back."

Klaus growled but didn't say anything. Bella walked off into the other room with Elijah and Damon, but they didn't leave the house like she thought they were doing. Instead they walked to the other coffins and pulled the daggers out of the bodies. Bella froze when she saw Rebekah's, "Bekah? What the hell? How did she end up daggered?"

Elijah asked, "You know Rebekah?"

Bella nodded, "Of course I do. She was my only friend when your brother forced me to go with him."

They walked back to the other room and Klaus looked up, "What are you doing back?"

Elijah grinned, "Where are your manners, Niklaus? We haven't offered out guests dessert yet." He revealed the daggers on a platter and Klaus' face drained of color. That's when the three came racing into the room, stabbing Klaus in various places.

Elijah said to the Salvatore's. "You may go, this is family business."

Damon grabbed Bella's arm to take her with him but Elijah stopped him, "Leave Miss Lockwood here. I will see to it that she gets home."

Bella froze and Damon growled, "Bella comes with me. I won't leave her with all of you crazies."

Elijah took Bella from Damon's grasp, "I assure you she will be perfectly alright."

Bella heard the determination in Elijah's voice, "Go ahead, Damon. I'll be alright. I'll call you when I'm back at Bonnie's so you know I'm safe."

He didn't like it but he nodded and she heard the door close behind them and she was left alone with five Originals. One of which knew her dirty little secret, and another that was dying to figure it out.

* * *

**I figured i would give a few chapters, i seem to be on a roll here. Please leave me some reviews!**


	17. Family Meeting

Klaus was groaning in pain as his siblings used the daggers against him for a change. Bella thought this would be her chance to escape from them while they were all distracted, but she was wrong. As soon as she made a move for the door, she heard Elijah's voice, "Where are you going Miss Lockwood? I believe there needs to be a discussion between my family and you."

Bella froze; she didn't like what he could mean by that. She shook her head, "I really have to go. I'm so sorry. Um…Tyler needs me."

Klaus growled out, "Tyler doesn't need you and you are lying. What are you hiding Bella?"

Bella started to back away from all of them, but her one friend came to her rescue, "Leave the poor woman alone. Shoo away from her."

Rebekah stood in front of her with a protective stance and Klaus shook his head, "I won't shoo. She needs to explain some things to me, like what I caught her doing in the woods yesterday."

Bella panicked, "Um…it was a wolf time of the month thing."

One of the brothers let out a full heart felt chuckle, "I think I like this one brother. Where did you find such an intriguing creature? She is quite delicious looking even for a wolf?"

He reached over to touch her cheek in a flirtasesous manner and she growled at him, "Touch me again and I will bite it off."

The guy laughed again, "Oh I definitely like her."

Rebekah swatted him away, "Leave her be, Kol. She isn't yours to touch."

The tall brunette guy, Kol, chuckled, "You can't possibly tell me she is Nik's. He doesn't ever take a liking to women. He just screws them, eats them, and then leaves."

Klaus growled at his brother, "You touch her and I will tear out your liver, Kol."

Kol chuckled, "Touchy touchy brother. What is so special about this one?"

Rebekah yelled, "Enough! No one will touch Bella. I am going to take her home now."

Elijah cleared his throat, "I believe I said I would escort Miss Lockwood home."

Rebekah went to protest but Elijah's look cut her off and she looked at Bella with an apologetic look. Bella asked Rebekah in a whisper, "Am I safe with him?"

Rebekah glanced at the way he watched over Bella, "With your precious cargo you're carrying, you are safest with him. He won't harm you, I just fear the way he is looking at you now. I think he knows something."

Bella's face drained of color, this wasn't good. Elijah held his arm out to Bella and started to walk towards the front, but Klaus spoke up, "And just where do you think you are going with her? She promised to come to me, so she needs to stay."

Elijah spoke with thunder and authority, "Niklaus, the woman is going back where she was and you will not disturb her, do I make myself clear?"

Klaus growled as Elijah moved towards the door, but was stopped abruptly by its opening. A tall blonde woman strolled in wearing some rank old clothes. All of the siblings turned around and gasped and Bella felt a bad feeling coming from the woman so she backed away. Rebekah was in shock, "Mother?"

The woman in question nodded as she walked over to Niklaus. She was telling him she forgives him and all that, but Bella just felt the magic coming from her and Mason's warning played in her head, _There is a witch on the other side, she wants to get rid of the Originals. And you while you're pregnant._

Bella's face showed her fear as the woman approached her, "And who might this one be?"

Rebekah spoke up, "She is my friend, Belladonna Lockwood."

The woman just nodded, "I am Esther Mikaelson. It is so good to meet you Bella."

Bella growled at her, "Don't call me Bella."

All of the siblings in the room stared at the two and Elijah pulled Bella away, "I will take you back to your home now, Miss Lockwood."

Bella let herself be led away by him and as they got in the car, he spoke, "I know you're pregnant. And I'm almost positive it is Niklaus' child. Although that shouldn't be possible, but you are exhibiting hybrid traits when you are but a wolf."

Bella gulped, "Elijah, I will tell you the truth, but I must ask that you don't tell anyone."

Elijah eyed her, "Why would I lie to my family? To Niklaus?"

Bella sighed, "Because if anyone finds out, I'm the number one target for anyone that hates Klaus. And I think your mother is the one who is going to try to murder me."

Elijah gasped, "What? You just met our mother."

Bella nodded, "She is a witch isn't she? My brother told me when he came back that a powerful witch on the other side wanted to get rid of the Originals and me while I am pregnant. He wouldn't lie to me."

Elijah sighed loudly, "Well we will have to keep an eye on her then, wont we?"

Bella sighed and he said, "I promise to not tell anyone, now tell me the truth."

Bella started from the beginning, "Your brother took some sort of strange liking to me because I was so loyal. I would have done anything to save my nephew, but that's because I had lost my twin brother, I couldn't lose anyone else. So when he left this town, he demanded I come as well or he wouldn't heal Damon. I did hate Damon because he killed my brother, but Stefan is a dear friend to me and I didn't want him to feel that pain, so I went. Klaus kept me close all the time, until my wolf times. I was locked in an 18 wheeler trailer during that period. Well one night I was trying to help Stefan keep Elena and her little group safe and away from Klaus and we all forgot about the moon. I started to change and I couldn't stop it, and I went after the nearest vampire: Stefan. Klaus shifted to stop me and somehow my wolf thought it a good idea to bow to your brother. I mean I am always the Alpha, I never bow, but I did this time. And well you know what became of that. I didn't know I was pregnant until a witch told me and then she tried to murder me. I behave as a freaking vampire. I have to eat meat and drink blood, it's exhausting. And no one knows."

Elijah sighed, "I will help you Bella, after all you are carrying my niece/nephew."

Bella chuckled, "Yeah about that, actually I'm carrying two."

Elijah looked surprised, "Well all the more reason, no harm will come to you Belladonna, but I suggest you tell Niklaus."

Bella scoffed, "I'm not telling him anything. Rebekah and Stefan know, and now you, that's it."

Elijah just shook his head as he dropped her off at Bonnie's home, "Don't forget to call the Salvatore's so they don't think we killed you."

Bella nodded as she stepped from the car, "Thank you Elijah."

He smiled at her, "You are part of the family now, Belladonna. And we will take care of you."

* * *

**I know everyone is in anticipation of when Klaus will find out about the twins, it is coming soon, but not quite yet.**


	18. The Mikaelson Ball

It was the next day and Bella was sitting in Bonnie's house still and she heard a knock on the door. She went to see who it was but no one was there but there was a box. She opened the door and grabbed the box and brought it inside. She opened the envelope on top first. It looked really fancy, which left her wondering who it was from.

She read over it:

_Miss Lockwood,_

_It seems my brother is being a selfish child and has not invited you to our family's Ball. So I will be the one to extend the invitation for you to come, seeing as you are family. Rebekah picked out the dress for you; both she and I hope you like it. And we hope you come._

_Elijah Mikaelson_

Bella opened the box and pulled out the deep red ball gown. It was absolutely gorgeous, that much was certain. She fought whether she should actually go or not. When she tried on the gown, it fit rather snuggly, which meant she was starting to show. The thought of it terrified her. She stared at her appearance in the mirror and she let out a loud sigh, this wasn't what she had hoped for when she thought of her future. She had always sworn she would never have children, never pass on the wretched wolf gene. She didn't want a child to have to suffer through that, but here she was pregnant with hybrid twins.

She slammed her hand into the mirror in anger, and watched as her hand healed itself. She decided she would go to the stupid Ball, but she needed someone with her. She dialed Damon's number, "Hey Damon, I need a favor."

He said, "No can do, I'm not free for favors right now."

She said, "Damon, you have to come with me. I can't go to this damn thing alone."

Damon asked, "What thing?"

Bella replied, "The Mikaelson Ball. I was invited, and I don't want to go by myself."

He laughed, "Alright, I'll go with you. We will be by shortly."

Bella asked, "What do you mean we?"

Damon chuckled, "You weren't the only one invited."

Bella sighed, "Alright, I'll be ready."

She adjusted her dress and fixed her hair up nicely and put a silver floral tiara around her hair. She put on light makeup and put on the matching red heels.

She heard the knock at the door then and she walked towards it. Damon gasped, "Well don't you look lovely, Bella. Are you ready to go?"

Bella nodded as she walked out with Damon to get in his car. They arrived at the mansion and Bella walked in on Damon's arm. She saw Klaus' eyes immediately land on her and then he scowled. At the beginning of the Ball, there was a waltz and Bella got to see why Klaus hadn't invited her. He had invited Caroline, which infuriated her to no end. As the waltz started, Elijah took Bella's hand to dance with her. After the dance was over, she strolled back to Damon and Stefan.

She heard Elijah say to Klaus, who was scowling at Bella being near the Salvatore's, "Well if you had invited her yourself, she would be on your arm."

Klaus threw back a glass of champagne and growled, "Shut up Elijah."

Elijah chuckled as he walked over to approach Bella, "I am glad you decided to come."

Bella nodded, "How could I miss all this? Where is Bekah, I wish to thank her for the dress."

Elijah pointed her in the direction and Bella excused herself from Damon and went to Bekah's side, "Bekah, thank you so much for the dress. It is lovely."

Rebekah smiled at her, "I am glad you like it. And I'm very glad you came. Have you been formally introduced to my youngest brother Kol?"

Bella shook her head and Kol grabbed her hand and kissed the top, "Kol Mikaelson, it is very nice to meet you."

Bella scoffed, "I'm Belladonna Lockwood, but you already knew that."

Kol still had her hand and he grinned, "Yes I did. It would be hard to forget such a beautiful face."

Bella snatched her hand away from him, "You must be the charmer of the family, except I don't fall to charms."

Klaus came up behind her, "I wouldn't necessarily say that love, you were all over me in the woods the other day."

She turned to glare at him, "Shut the fuck up Klaus. Go back to Caroline, you know my nephew's girlfriend."

Klaus grinned, "I do believe I struck a nerve. And that sounds like jealousy."

Bella threw her hand up to slap him but he caught it, "Don't think that you can hit me, Bella."

Bella pulled away from him and went to find Damon, and she did, with his neck snapped in one of the other rooms. She came in as he woke up, "What happened to you?"

He growled, "Stefan happened. Elena must have gone to talk to Esther. She is the one who invited Elena here. She is up to something."

Damon went to find Stefan while Bella sniffed Elena out and followed her scent to a closed room, with one of the siblings standing outside it. He approached her, "Ah, Bella, just the woman I was looking for."

Bella didn't understand and he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, and then she felt a prick on her arm. He was gone in a flash and she glanced at the pin prick on her arm before it disappeared, what the hell had that been? She was so confused by everything happened. The door opened and Elena came out, "What the hell were you doing in there Elena?"

Elena said, "Esther just wanted to talk to me."

Elijah appeared, "About what, Elena?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "She isn't up to anything. She just wants her family back together."

Bella didn't believe that for a second and she followed the two out into the hall again where Esther was going to give a toast. Bella stood on the other side of Elijah as they passed out the champagne. Elijah handed Elena a glass and Bella stood idly next to him since she couldn't drink it. As she finished talking and they raised their glasses up, Bella smelled it; there was something wrong with the alcohol. She slapped the glass out of Elijah's hand, "Don't drink that!"

He looked at her strangely, "Belladonna, are you alright?"

Bella figured out the smell and she glared at Elena, "You! You did this!"

Elena backed away from Bella and Damon grabbed ahold of Bella, "I don't know what's going on with you Bella, but calm down."

Elijah took another glass of champagne and the toast commenced, even though she had warned them. She walked away from the whole scene and was sitting on a balcony upstairs when Rebekah came up to sit down beside her. They stared out at the courtyard where Klaus stood with Caroline. Rebekah said, "If you keep staring, his plan will work."

Bella asked, "What plan?"

Rebekah scoffed, "Nik has some sort of connection to you, and it was before those children ever came into play. You said your wolf submitted to him, something it has never done before, it's something between you two. He invited Caroline to infuriate you because you refused to come to him and stick by your word."

Bella growled, "Stupid man. I'm not jealous Bekah."

Rebekah said, "It looks like jealousy to me."

Bella scoffed, "I don't feel anything for your brother. He is a monster."

Rebekah laughed, "Last I checked, so are you, even more so now."

Bella glared at her, "You aren't funny, Bekah."

Rebekah said, "Don't let him win Bella. He doesn't want her."

Bella was quiet but then she asked, "Are you sure about that? She is younger than me, and she will never age."

Rebekah slapped Bella on the arm, "Are you daft woman? He can make you a hybrid and you won't age either. It's all your choice, he won't force you. Its why you are still a wolf."

Bella smiled, "Thank you Bekah. You always make me feel better."

Rebekah nodded, "That is why we are friends. But do be sure to say good night to Nik before you go." She said the last part with a devilish grin.

Bella made her way back downstairs and she headed towards where she smelled Klaus' scent. She followed it to an art room in the back of the house. He had a glass of liquor in his hand, "Bella, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Bella tried to act civil and nice, "I just came to say good night to you Klaus."

He turned around to face her in the doorway, "Why would you do that? You can't stand me."

Bella smirked to herself, two could play his little game, "That's not necessarily true. I know I have been cruel and mean, and for that I am sorry. Please forgive me."

He was in her face in a second, "What are you playing at, Bella?"

Bella shook her head, "I'm not playing any game, Klaus. I really am sorry."

She could see him steadily glancing at her lips and she ran her tongue along them, and that did him in. He leaned forward to press his lips to hers and her arms wrapped around his neck. She had been meaning to play him, but she was falling under the same spell that he was. She couldn't stop herself as he lifted her chin to deepen the kiss. He spun her away from the door and slammed it closed as he backed her up to the desk on the far wall.

He grabbed her at the waist to lift her up and that's when he froze. She was so clouded by lust that she asked, "Klaus? What's wrong?"

That's when she glanced down and noticed his hands on her stomach. She slowly rose her eyes back up to meet his and saw the confusion and pain there. She used his shock to her advantage as she fled the room and as she ran from the house she screamed, "Stop him from chasing me, Elijah."

She was back in the safety of Bonnie's house before she knew it; she must have used vampire speed to get there. She didn't care how she got there, all she knew was she was happy to be safe. She couldn't even describe the emotions she had seen in Klaus' eyes. She knew she was found out now, and it would only be a matter of time before everyone hated her because of it.

* * *

**Love the reviews I am getting. Keep them coming!**


	19. To Stop a Death

Bella was headed towards her room when she heard the slam on the door she had become accustomed to when she pissed off Klaus. He growled at her, "So when did that happen?"

Bella played stupid, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

He screamed, "Don't lie to me Bella!"

Bella flinched at his anger, "Why do you even care? You have Caroline, you don't need me."

He yelled, "Who the hell did you even sleep with?"

Bella shook her head, "My personal life is none of your business," and she turned to walk away from him.

He shouted, "Don't you dare walk away from me, Bella! I demand an answer!"

Bella leaned out of her bedroom door, "I don't care what you demand. I don't answer to you. Now get away from the house."

Klaus chuckled coldly, "The witch isn't here to protect you Bella, I could burn this house down around you."

Bella scoffed, "You wouldn't do that, because you would be afraid I would get hurt. And no matter how much you are angry with me right now, you still care. And you don't even know the whole truth."

He looked slightly remorseful, "Then explain it, Bella."

Bella shook her head as tears threatened to fall down her face, "I can't. Please go."

Klaus growled, "This isn't over Bella."

She watched him leave the porch and then she collapsed in tears, what the hell was she doing? Why couldn't she just tell him the truth? She went to change out of her dress and then she fell into bed. She cried herself to sleep from everything.

She woke up the next day with a monster of a craving, which was to be expected since she had slept half the day away, so she ventured out to the woods to find her meal. She luckily found another deer and as she dug her teeth into its neck, she heard someone behind her. When she turned around, she saw it was only Elijah. He asked, "Why do you do this?"

Bella looked up with her mouth covered in blood, "I have to. It is the only thing that calms the cravings and helps me stay standing. The witch told me I would need the meat and the blood."

Elijah shook his head, "And no one knows about this?"

Bella laughed, "Well Klaus did catch me once, but he got quite distracted by my sudden animal urges."

Elijah then said, "My mother is plotting something. We have plans in order to stop her. I will need your help on this."

Bella nodded, "I will help you. I tried to warn you not to drink that champagne. I could smell Elena's blood in it. She lied to you Elijah."

Elijah cocked his head to the side, "You could smell her blood in it?"

Bella nodded, "Nifty trick of having hybrid abilities right now. Everything is either super sensitive or super exaggerated."

Elijah motioned to the deer, "By all means, finish your meal." He said the words with such disgust as he left.

She wiped the blood from her mouth as she headed back to the Bennett house and then her cell rang. She answered it fast, "Hello?"

Damon was on the other end, "Bella, Elijah took Elena. He is trying to make us help them stop Esther from killing them all."

Bella smirked, that was definitely a good plan. Taking Elena would make both Salvatore's jump into action. Bella asked, "And what do you want me to do about it?"

Damon sighed, "I guess help us stop Esther because that is the only way we get Elena back."

Bella asked, "What is Esther planning?"

Damon said, "Esther has linked the Originals together. She is going to kill one of them and they will all die."

Bella gasped slightly and she hoped Damon hadn't heard it. She asked, "Where is she doing this and when?"

Damon said, "The abandoned witch house and tonight. The only catch is that she is using the Bennett witches power to do the spell."

Bella said, "Alright. I'll be there tonight to help." She hung up quickly and then she touched her forehead, she was starting to feel hot. She just ignored it as she glanced over at the clock, it was a little after four now. She had slept most of the day and the other time, she had been in the woods.

She decided to take a nice bath before she had to go running off to save the day. She was running the water and she decided to call Tyler to check on him. She knew he had gone off to try to break his sire bond to Klaus. She figured he probably wouldn't answer, but she called anyway. She spoke to his voicemail, "Hey Tyler. I'm just calling to check on you. I worry you know, it wouldn't kill you to give me a call sometime. I love you; I hope things are going alright. Call me when you can."

She set the phone down and made her way to the bathtub as she undressed and climbed in. she relaxed into the water and rested her head on the back of the bathtub. She lay there for about an hour enjoying herself and then she climbed out, wrapping the towel around herself. She felt her skin and she was even warmer than before. Something was seriously wrong.

She grabbed her cell and dialed Rebekah, "I can't talk right now, Bella. I'm on Elena duty."

Bella breathed heavily, "Something is wrong with me Bekah. I'm burning up."

Rebekah sounded panicked, "Call Elijah right now."

Rebekah forwarded the call to Elijah's cell, "Rebekah, to what do I owe this call?"

Bella spoke up, "Something is wrong with me Elijah. I am burning up. My temperature won't stop going up."

Elijah asked, "Where are you?"

Bella breathed hard, "The same place I always am. The Bennett house."

Elijah said, "I will be there shortly."

They all hung up and a few minutes later, Elijah was at the door. He stood there and her body started to sway as she made her way to the door. She fell out of the door and Elijah caught her. She was unconscious as Elijah carried her to the Mikaelson mansion.

Klaus hovered around her, "What is she doing here?"

Elijah said, "Something is wrong with Miss Lockwood. She is burning up and she fainted when I came to check on her."

Klaus scoffed, "Get the wolf whore out of here."

Before Elijah could say anything, Bella's eyes opened slowly as she heard Klaus' words, "I'll go."

She tried to sit up but her head was still spinning as Elijah said, "You are not moving from that spot." He then turned to his brother in anger, "You are being petty and childish. You have no idea the circumstances of her pregnancy so you cannot pass judgment on her, Niklaus. Now I suggest you keep your mouth shut and come with me to stop mother from killing us all."

Klaus was stunned by Elijah's words; he never usually spoke out against him. He stepped away from Bella to head to the witch house. Elijah said, "You stay right there while we deal with our mother. I have no doubt she is the one doing this to you."

Bella nodded as he left as well. She was left alone in the Mikaelson house but she couldn't sit still. She slowly walked back to the art room she had been in before; she wanted to see what was in it. She found a notepad open on the desk and she glanced at it, it was a drawing of her. Klaus had made her look absolutely breathtaking, was that how he truly saw her? Well it wasn't like it mattered now because now he was disgusted with her.

She glanced out the window and noticed night was setting in now, and that's when the pain started. She screamed in agony as excruciating pain shot through her body. Esther had to be doing something to her and if they didn't stop her soon, she would succeed in killing Bella's children. Bella decided she had to go after Esther herself so she sped as fast as she could to the witch house, pushing through the pain.

She fell to the ground outside the house where a large pentagram circle was. Esther stood in the middle with the second oldest Mikaelson, Finn. The other three male Mikaelson's stood outside the circle glaring at their mother. The two Bennett witches were nowhere to be found but Bella knew they were around.

Esther cackled coldly as she watched Bella, "Ah, the wolf comes to try to stop me."

Bella groaned in pain, "Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you."

Esther chuckled as she made Bella more in pain, "You are carrying mongrels that shouldn't be allowed to live."

Bella started to cry from the pain and she lost touch with reality, all she saw was Esther and her. Bella sobbed, "Please Esther, stop this." She screamed again and Elijah ran to her side to hold her, "Bella, please stay with me."

Bella tried to plead with Finn, "You have always wanted children haven't you? This is a chance for children in your family, please don't let her harm my children. Please! Please stop her Finn."

She saw his look change, "Mother, maybe she doesn't have to be a part of this."

Esther scoffed at her son, "She has to die too. It can't be helped. She made this decision."

Bella sobbed, "Elijah, it hurts. God make it stop."

Esther continued her spell but then she started to yell, "Don't abandon me my sisters."

Bella realized one of the Salvatore's had to have stopped one of the Bennett witches. Bella felt the pain start to subside and she stood up quickly, glaring at Esther. Bella spoke with venom in her voice, "Awe what's wrong? Did the witches abandon you in your quest to kill your grandchildren? Guess they don't look too kindly on that."

Bella grew her claws out on her hand and stepped forward as her anger started to control her. Her eyes changed to a glowing yellow color and her teeth grew, "I am soo going to enjoy this."

She went to attack Esther but Elijah pulled her back, "Don't do this, Bella."

Bella screamed at him, "Why the hell not?"

She glared at him as he spoke, "You are a good woman, you will regret this if you do it."

Bella shook her head in anger, "No I really wont. Now get out of my way."

He wouldn't move so she lifted Elijah up by his throat and threw him backwards. She laughed at her own strength, if she hadn't had surprised him she wouldn't have been able to throw him, but she had. She chuckled as she faced Esther again, "Now where were we? Oh yes, I was planning on tearing out your throat."

Suddenly the flames erupted and Esther disappeared, leaving Finn behind. Bella spun around with a yell, "Stupid bitch!"

She then noticed everyone staring at her and she yelled, "What the hell are you all staring at?"

Damon looked sickened by her appearance, "What the hell are you?"

Bella touched her eyes and felt the veins, and then her teeth, she frowned as she turned to run away but Klaus caught her in his arms, "Not so fast love. You are coming with us to the house."

She worked herself into such a panic that she fainted in his arms.


	20. The Great Explanation

Bella's eyes slowly opened and she blinked rapidly trying to make sure she was alive. She glanced around at the people around her, the most unlikely people. All of the Mikaelson children stood over her, as well as both Salvatore's, Elena, and Caroline. Bella sat up slowly, "Why are you all hovering? Where am I? What happened?"

Klaus was the one to answer her, "You fainted in my arms so I brought you to the mansion. You don't remember facing off with our mother?"

Bella thought back and she remembered screaming at Esther, yelling about how she was killing her grandchildren. Bella paled but tried to ignore the feeling, "Can I go now?" She got up to make for the door.

Klaus grinned, "No, you cannot. Not until you explain….everything…from the beginning."

Bella shook her head no and Klaus growled, "Damn it, Bella. I have been nice enough to you and I won't do it anymore. I demand an explanation!"

Klaus reached for her throat but Rebekah stopped him, "Don't you dare touch her."

Klaus eyed his sister, "You know don't you?"

Elena said, "Am I the only one confused here?"

Carline said, "No, I am too."

Kol and Finn agreed as well. Kol touched Bella's hand gingerly, "Just tell us what is going on darling."

Bella screamed, "I'm pregnant you morons!"

The room grew silent and she knew they were all listening to the heartbeats of her children. Kol coughed out in disbelief, "Twins? As in two children? You poor woman."

Bella glared at him, "I was a twin."

Kol shut his mouth, "Oh. Sorry."

Klaus growled, "Now tell us who knocked you up."

Bella glared at him, "Why would I tell you? I'm just the wolf whore remember."

Klaus lost his temper and went after her, and she backed into the wall slightly fearful, "You will tell me. And you will tell me now!"

She felt herself almost being commanded to tell him, but she couldn't. She fought it with all she could, but as she opened her mouth, she realized why she wanted to tell him. He had compelled her, it would make sense since her other traits had appeared, so the vampire side appearing could be compelled. That was just great. She yelled out, "Fuck you!"

Klaus slammed his hands next to her, one on each side of her head, caging her there. She saw the glint of yellow in his eyes and he said again, "Tell me!"

She blurted out, "I show hybrid traits, it was a hybrid."

Klaus' anger only seemed to grow at her, "Please do tell me which of my hybrids you slept with so I can rip out his throat."

Bella let out a full whole hearted laugh, "All of your hybrids are like puppies to me. I am an older woman you know."

Klaus asked with strain, "Then who the hell did you fuck?"

He then went silent as he seemed to be working it through and then he looked at her with a knowing look, "It's impossible. Hybrids are part vampire, they can't procreate."

Bella glanced at the ground, "I don't understand it myself, but it is true. It's why I show hybrid traits because last I checked, I'm still a werewolf."

Klaus reached his hand down and touched her stomach, "Say it."

Bella shook her head not understanding, "What?"

He looked up at her with almost tears in his eyes, "Say it out loud."

Bella glanced at all the people around her; she couldn't possibly say that bit of information aloud. She said, "I can't."

He screamed, "Say it."

She whispered, "They're yours."

A round of gasps went through the room and Damon yelled, "You slept with him?"

Bella screamed, almost pleading with them, "It isn't what you think, I didn't just sleep with him."

Stefan said, "She is telling the truth, it really isn't at all what you are thinking."

Klaus growled, "Stefan knew? How long has he known?"

Bella held her head low, "Since I found out, in Chicago."

Klaus put his hand over his face in anger, "Who else did you tell besides me?"

Bella glanced at Rebekah, "Your sister knew because I needed a friend while Stefan was all Ripper. Your brother figured it out on his own after being around me a few hours. Damon simply knew I was pregnant."

Damon said, "I'm still waiting for that explanation."

Bella sighed, "I'm an Alpha, I always have been. I don't get dominated even by the male wolves. But when my wolf met his, she bowed for the first time ever. Submitting dominance is such a sexual thing for wolves and well…you know how that ended."

Damon choked out a laugh, "Wait, so you are telling us that you slept with him in wolf form? Talk about no fun."

Bella shook her head in disgust at him, "Really Damon? You're going to make sex jokes?"

Damon said, "Sorry, it's all I got to not be livid about the whole thing."

Bella was about to say something else but Klaus spoke first, "Everyone get out."

Elijah shook his head, "I won't leave her alone in this room with you to your mercy."

Klaus glared at his brother, "I won't harm her, she is the mother of my unborn children. Not get out. She and I need to have a chat."

Elijah begrudgingly forced everyone to leave and Bella started to panic, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Klaus."

He shook his head as he got dangerously close, "Why did your wolf bow to me? You said it yourself that you are an Alpha, so why would it do that?"

Bella said meekly, "I don't know. She just did. Rebekah said it's some weird connection we have."

Klaus grinned, "You feel something for me don't you?"

Bella grew defensive, "I don't feel anything for you."

He chuckled, "Look me in the eye and say it then."

She looked up into his blue eyes, "I don't feel an…" He slammed his lips to hers to silence her and she shoved him off, "Stop that. What are you doing?"

He hoisted her up in the air and her legs instinctively went around his waist, "Tell me you don't feel anything, Bella."

Bella stammered, "You're a monster, I don't…" She stopped again as he ran his fingers through her brown locks of hair. She whispered, "Stop it please. I can't feel anything for you."

He leaned close to her ear, almost touching, "That doesn't mean that you don't feel anything. Your wolf obviously picked me for a reason."

Bella finally cracked as she wrapped her legs tighter around him and she heard him groan, "I will admit I feel something for you, something I probably shouldn't. Now will you please stop teasing me?"

He chuckled, "I thought you told me I would never get anything from you again?"

She felt a rumble in her stomach signifying that she was hungry, "Klaus, as fun as this has been. I have to go."

He eyed her, "You really think I am letting you out of my sight? You need food don't you? Well let's go."

Bella felt her legs touch the ground again, "You are going with me? Why?"

Klaus scoffed, "To protect you. Now let's go."

Bella made for the door with Klaus behind her. They left the house and went straight to the woods and Bella sniffed out her meal, a bunny this time. She devoured it and she stood up with the blood still on her mouth, she felt almost wild. She smiled at Klaus, "I'm all better now."

He just seemed to stare at her and she asked, "Klaus?"

He stalked towards her slowly and then he was in front of her. Her breath hitched in her throat as his hand ran down her cheek slowly, "What are you doing?"

He said, "After those children are born, you will let me make you a hybrid won't you?"

Bella asked, "Why would you want to do that?"

He whispered, "Because I think I want to keep you around for a bit."

Bella gasped, that was probably the nicest thing she would get from Klaus. She couldn't believe he had just said that to her, did that mean he actually wanted her? Bella's head was spinning with the possibilities of his words.


	21. Living Arrangements

Bella walked back to the Mikaelson mansion with Klaus and when they got back, he started talking with his siblings. He said he was going to put the house in her name to keep her safe, and only people that Bella trusted could be invited in. Bella spoke up, "Uh hello? Are you really going to talk as if I'm not here? Who even said I'm staying here?"

All of the Mikaelson's turned to stare at her and Klaus just grinned, "Of course you are staying here sweetheart, it's the safest place for you."

Bella shook her head, "It's safe for me with my family, in my family's home."

Klaus scoffed, "Nonsense you are staying here."

Bella raised her voice, "I will stay with my family, Klaus. I won't be ordered around. And I'll be damned if I listen to you, these are my children. I honestly don't care if you helped create them, they are mine, do you understand me?"

Klaus growled, "Those are my children as well, Bella."

Bella yelled, "You didn't even know until I just told you so spare me the daddy drama. I have cared for them; I have protected them at any cost. What have you done?"

Klaus snapped and in seconds she was handcuffed in the other room. She screamed at him, "What the hell do you think you are doing? Let me go! You can't keep me here damn it. Klaus!"

Klaus ignored her and went back to talking to his siblings. Kol walked over to her and sat down next to her, "You know you shouldn't push him too far, he will snap."

Bella glared at Kol, "I don't care. I'm not submissive and I never will be. He needs to realize that."

Kol just laughed, "Klaus will never realize that darling. He is too stubborn; you know being an Alpha and all."

Klaus growled, "Get away from her Kol.

Bella fought against the cuffs, "Damn it, Klaus. Release me now. This is fucking ridiculous."

Kol threw her the key to the cuffs before he walked out with a wink. She realized how could of friends her and Kol would be since he was willing to help her. She unlocked the cuffs and fell to the ground and sped into the other room, knocking Klaus to the ground, "I am not your plaything, Klaus. I am a wolf and I have a life, one that I will be returning to. And if you know what is good for you, you will let me. If you do not, I will leave this town and disappear. You will never find me or your children again."

Kol let out a chuckle, "I really like this wolf, she doesn't fear anything."

Bella smiled at his words, "Well thank you Kol, I appreciate that. Now I am going to find my food again because I'm starving again."

Klaus glared at her, "How the hell did you get out of those cuffs? And if you insist on leaving the house, then one of my siblings will go with you. Rebekah?"

Bella shook her head, "I want Kol to come with me."

Klaus hissed, "Kol will not be anywhere near you."

Bella rolled her eyes; jealousy was such a disgusting trait. She strolled over to Kol and asked, "Would you accompany me on my dinner run?"

He nodded as he took her hand, "I would love to, Miss Lockwood, let's go."

She walked towards the door with Kol's hand holding hers and she heard Klaus' threat, "If you walk out that door with that woman Kol, I will have you daggered and thrown back into that box."

Bella spun around and spoke with pure venom, "No you won't. Because if you do that, then I will disappear. You pretend I don't exist half the time, so now is not the time to get jealous of your younger brother."

She spun back and pulled Kol out the door with her as they sped into the woods. She took down a deer and tore into his neck. The blood dripped down her face and as she looked up at Kol, she saw his face contort to disgust, "Can you not eat like such an animal?"

Bella scoffed, "I am sorry that I have to eat something I am not used and that I do it without grace."

Kol grew quiet while Bella dove back in to tear more from the deer, and then he said, "You know he cares about you."

Bella stopped and turned to look up at him, "He has a horrible way of showing it then."

Kol nodded with a snicker, "He always has. But when he gets insanely jealous, it means he really cares. It's one of his tells. And you really should stay in the mansion; it will help keep him from worrying about you."

Bella asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

Kol said, "Because you need to know. And I have to leave so I won't be able to remind you."

Bella frowned, "Where are you going?"

Kol said, "I have to run an errand for Nik."

Bella shook her head, "It is so weird that you all call him Nik."

Kol said, "He would undoubtedly love it if you called him that too."

Bella scoffed, "I will never call him that. He is a horrible person and he will remain Klaus to me. I don't care if I am pregnant with his children."

Kol let out a sigh and then asked, "Are you finished here?"

Bella nodded as she took his hand and they headed back to the house. He showed her to the room that was going to be hers now. She took it all in and sighed, "I feel like a prisoner."

Kol said, "You aren't a prisoner, Bella. Nik just wants you to remain safe while you are pregnant."

Bella asked, "He just cares about his hybrid children, he doesn't give a shit about me."

Kol shook his head, "You are so wrong, Bella. I hope you realize that soon." He set something down on the dresser and walked out of the room. Bella walked over to grab the paper he had left there. She opened it and saw it was a drawing of her again. It was from the night of the Ball and it showed her with a large smile on her face. In the background, a drawing of her wolf was there. In the corner, the caption read: **The Female Alpha.**

She was stunned by the drawing and Kol's persistence. Why did he want her to accept his brother so much? Was being a close knit family really the most important thing to them, even after their brother had them daggered in boxes? She glanced down at the picture again and decided something. She decided that this would be the new family she loved and looked after; they would become everything she had lost. Rebekah was already a good friend, like a sister. Kol was becoming a good friend, but was still kind of the annoying little brother. Elijah was the doting and overlooking one. And Finn, well she didn't know what to make of Finn quite yet. She did have Tyler and Carol too but they didn't seem to need her around much.

She curled into bed as she contemplated how she should go about this whole being stuck in the Mikaelson mansion with a murderous grandmother lingering about. She also had to worry about the Salvatore's and their people trying to kill the Originals. She felt the tears run down her face as she realized that in their eyes she was now the enemy.


	22. The Wolf Knows Best

**Warning: Smut in this chapter. If you are not comfortable with that, then dont read this chapter. That being said, i hope this chapter is alright.**

* * *

Bella awoke the next morning and sat up in bed trying to decide what she wanted to do. She knew Kol had left to go off wherever he was needed, he hadn't told her specifics. Elijah had fled from the house as soon as the bickering had commenced again, Kol said he hated the fighting. Rebekah had left to go punish Damon for tricking her. Finn had disappeared into town for fear of retribution from Klaus for almost helping their mother kill them. And she had no idea where the hell Klaus had gone because they barely spoke to each other except to yell.

She walked out of her room slowly, listening for anyone, but it was silent, so she started to walk through the house exploring. She found her way back into the art room and she noticed an easel covered in the corner that hadn't been there before. She walked over to it slowly and pulled the sheet off of it and gasped. She lightly touched the half-finished painting and was in awe of it. It was a painting of her face with a wide smile on her face. She was so focused on the painting that she was startled by a voice, "It isn't finished yet."

She jumped as she turned around, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I was just…."

He smirked, "You were just what?"

She thought up a lie quickly, "I was just returning a drawing Kol took from here." She pulled out the drawing he had left on her dresser and she placed it back on his desk before she tried to scurry out of the room. He said, "Wait."

She turned around slowly and he handed her back the paper, "Kol shouldn't have taken it but it is yours. Keep it."

She saw a glimpse of another drawing with her as the subject and she couldn't help herself, "Why are you so obsessed with drawing me? You don't even like me."

He touched her face tenderly, "How wrong you truly are, Bella. You have something so different from everyone else. A strength in you that is unparalleled."

She scoffed, "It's just plain creepy is what it is Klaus."

He growled, "Perhaps I shall just destroy them all then since you are so ungrateful for my attentions."

She turned around angry at him, "Do you always have to get so pissed at everything? I mean seriously, I am staying in your house out of the niceness of my heart to make you feel better. When in actuality I would rather be far away from you."

He hissed, "Then perhaps you should just stay locked in your room!"

She stood up to him and got in his face, "You are such an insufferable asshole! I hate…"

His lips suddenly without warning descended onto hers, and she was powerless to fight him. He backed her up to the same desk as before and he hoisted her up on it as he deepened their kiss at the request of the light mews Bella was emitting. He broke their kiss to ask, "Here or upstairs?"

She pulled back from him as she panted heavily, "This isn't a good idea. We shouldn't. I should go."

He ignored what she was saying and asked again, "Here or upstairs?"

She shook her head and went to run away but he caught her and sped up the stairs where he fastened his lips to hers again. He backed her up to the bed and moved her onto it. Without breaking their kiss, he grabbed the sides of her shirt and ripped it open. She gasped as she pulled back, "That was like my only shirt here."

He growled, "I'll buy you more."

His lips went to her neck as he kissed her softly, leaving a trail until he got to her chest. He brought one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked lightly as she let out a low moan, "oh my god."

She felt his hand slowly sliding up her leg until he reached his destination. His fingers made light feathery circles over the fabric of her shorts and she could feel the shorts sticking against her from her own wetness. He released her nipple with a pop as he moved to the neglected one and decided to give it the same treatment. His fingers then moved into her shorts and he let out an appreciative groan as a finger found its way into her. He released her nipple and glanced up at her, "Panties no good for you love?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't wear undergarments to bed."

He smirked, "I will remember that," as he continued his exploration of her body. She let out a loud moan as his finger moved inside her and then he added another as he moved them in and out. His thumb moved over the bundle of nerves that would have toppling over the edge. He massaged it in a circle as his fingers continued to move and he had her screaming as she flew over the edge. He pulled his hand away from her as he let her come down. As she recovered from her euphoria, she realized he had stripped himself and yanked off her shorts. He had himself positioned over her as he glanced down at her, "You ok love?"

Bella nodded vigorously as she sped her legs open for him, her eyes glowing bright yellow. She saw his eyes were glowing with his hybrid side as well as he slide himself all the way inside her. Her arms flew around his neck as he slowly started to move, but it wasn't nearly enough for her. Her voice was raspy and almost a growl, "Stop being so slow. I won't break."

She knew her eyes were as bright as possible with her wolf side as were his. Something about their wolves was drawn to each other and connected in a way their human side had no idea of. He used his vampire speed to go faster for her as she let out loud moans and he followed her with groans of his own. It soon become too much for them though as she felt her body start to tighten with her upcoming climax. As she came, she screamed out his name before he latched into his shoulder. Her losing control and yelling his name completely snapped his control as he followed her. His teeth tore into her shoulder as he rode out his climax.

As they finished, she pulled away from him slightly, and that's when she saw herself in the mirror that was attached to the dresser at the end of his bed. Her eyes still glowed yellow and blood ran down her mouth and chin. She looked like a complete monster and then she looked at him and she was ashamed of herself. She had just slept with the man who had killed countless people, some of them her own friends, what the hell had she been thinking? She jumped up from the bed and shook her head, "This was a mistake." She then fled the room, completely missing the look of hurt on Klaus' face.

* * *

**Once again, i thank all my loyal followers. I really appreciate the review i get. They make me smile. They also make me want to write faster to get another chapter up. Keep it up! :)**


End file.
